Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island
by Mastered Ultra Instinct
Summary: Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, Fred, Googie, and Scrappy-Doo reunite to head to a haunted bayou island to investigate the ghost of Morgan Moonscar the pirate. But it turns out that he's not the only creepy character in the island. The sleuths also come face-to-face with werecats and zombies...and this time, the monsters are real.
1. The Case of the Moat Monster

**A/N: Good morning, everyone. I am pleased to announce that I've made my own fanfiction for "Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island". Of course, I decided that for this story, Googie and Scrappy should be included. With that in mind, that could start off about a month after the events of "Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf". Of course, they won't appear until after this prologue, to help make sense for this. Before we begin, though, I'd like to point out that in this story, Frank Welker voices both Scooby and Fred while Matthew Lillard voices Shaggy, Grey Delisle voices Daphne, and Kate Micucci voices Velma. Also, Scott Menville would voice Scrappy-Doo while Mae Whitman voices Googie. Anyhoo, enjoy.**

 **Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island**

 **Prologue: The Case of the Moat Monster**

It all started during the Case of the Moat Monster with which the Moat Monster tore open the door, revealing the Mystery Inc. Gang, who panicked and then ran before Shaggy and Scooby did the same thing, only they ran off in opposite directions.

For Shaggy's case, he ran off with the Moat Monster slowly walking toward him before he locked the door four times (the first three with the bar locks and the last with the doorknob) before he went for another door, looked back, and then opened the door, only to reveal the Moat Monster, who roared.

"Yikes!", Shaggy shouted before the Moat Monster missed him as he ran off, forcing it to chase him again.

Shaggy then tried to open the door, but it was no use. It was stuck, especially even more so when Shaggy accidentally broke the doorknob before he tossed it upwards and ran off before the knob landed on the monster's head before it turned around.

"Scooby-Doo! Where are you?!", Shaggy shouted as he ran across the hallway before he turned to his right and ran across the red carpet only to crash into Scooby before Shaggy rolled back up with Scooby landing on his back before they ran right before they quickly got cornered by the same Moat Monster, turned around and then tried to run, but wound up, dragging the carpet back before they got a good slip away from it, slightly frustrating it before the Moat Monster then slashed at the carpet. After that, then Scooby and Shaggy struggled to get the right footing before the Moat Monster quickly caught up, although, fortunately, it wasn't too late for Shaggy and Scooby to dash away from it in the nick of time as the Moat Monster chased after them.

🎵 _ **Scooby-Dooby-Doo, Where are you? We got some work to do now**_

 _ **Scooby-Dooby-Doo, Where are you?**_

 _ **We need some help from you now**_

Then, Shaggy lifted a knight's armor's arm up in front of the Moat Monster in an attempt to stop it, but to no avail as it only smacked it away. Eventually, Scooby ran underneath the table while Shaggy wound up sliding across the table, breaking an assortment of silverware, or at the very least, sliding them off the table, including the table cloth, before Shaggy got back on Scooby just as he emerged from the bottom of the table. Then, just as the monster caught up, Scooby and Shaggy went through one door before getting out of another next to it before getting g to another in front and then getting out of another door next to it.

🎵 _ **Come on, Scooby Doo, I see you**_

 _ **Pretending you got a sliver**_

 _ **You're not fooling me, 'cause I can see**_

 _ **The way you shake and shiver**_

Then, the Moat Monster picked up a shield from a wall before taking it off and then swinging it at them towards then, only for it to hit a window before the gang ran off but accidentally ran through the fragile fences before both Velma and Daphne fell off, although Fred managed to catch them with both of his hands as the two girls held on.

🎵 _ **You know, we got a mystery to solve**_

 _ **So, Scooby-Doo, be ready for your act**_

 _ **Don't hold back**_

 _ **And, Scooby-Doo, if you come through,**_

 _ **You're gonna have yourself a Scooby Snack**_

 _ **That's a fact**_

Then, the Moat Monster crept up on Fred and swept his claw on his shirt, causing him to let go of Velma, who just managed to grab Daphne's leg in the nick of time before Fred looked up to notice the Moat Monster and brace himself as the monster got ready to strike before Scooby wound up landing in the Moat Monster's arms, puzzling him as the monster backed away before Fred looked back to Daphne.

Back inside, the Moat Monster then tipped backwards a bit before Scooby then fell onto the banister and slid down as the Moat Monster quickly gave chase before Scooby then slid off the banister and soared into the air.

🎵 _ **Scooby-Dooby-Doo, Here are you**_

 _ **You're ready and you're willing,**_

 _ **If we can count on you, Scooby-Doo,**_

 _ **I know we'll catch that villain**_ __

At that moment, Scooby then got on top of a chandelier and broke it apart before he crashed onto the clock, which then landed on one of the knight's armors before it piled onto another and another, like a sort of domino effect before they finally fell on the Moat Monster, trapping him.

Outside, Shaggy helped Velma back up while Fred did the same for Daphne before the group got back inside for the unmasking, with which the Moat Monster turned out to be someone in disguise.

"Like, it's Mr. Beeman, the real estate agent!", Shaggy gasped.

"Mr. Beeman?", puzzled Scooby.

"Yeah. He was printing millions of counterfeit dollars in the basement with his printing press. What we originally thought was mold was really green ink! See?", Velma replied as she took the gloves off Mr. Beeman.

"And I would've gotten away with it, too, if it wasn't for that big dog and you meddling kids.", Beeman growled before Scooby picked up the mask with his paw and made it move, apparently frightening him as its mouth moved.

 **A/N: And this is where the next chapter would take place. As for where Googie and Scrappy would appear, let's just say it's a little bit after the beginning.**


	2. Three Months Later

**A/N: And here's the next chapter, everyone. Before we go forward, I'd like to point out that Roz Ryan voices Chris due to her splendid voice roles for Bubbie from "The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack" and Witch Hazel from "The Looney Tunes Show" while Jim Cummings, who voices Jacques, also voices Shaggy and Scooby's boss due to his splendid role as Goofy's boss in "An Extremely Goofy Movie". If you want to know why, either try using Netflix or, for those who don't have it, try for that. Heck, either way, you can compare how Goofy's boss recated to the way Shaggy's boss reacted in my story and see the resemblance. Anyhoo, enjoy.**

 **Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island**

 **Chapter 1: Three Months Later**

Later, Daphne was now at a sort of talk show, explaining the case from 3 months earlier.

"And that's how we solved the Case of the Moat Monster, one of our most frightening mysteries.", Daphne finished.

As the host of the talk show, otherwise known as Chris, and the camera man applauded, the host voiced her response.

"Ooh, stories like that always give me the heebie-jeebies.", Chris responded before she shuddered. "No wonder you became a reporter. That Moat Monster almost sliced you up like a pepperoni pizza, and then we wouldn't have 'coast-to-coast with Daphne Blake', your very successful, syndicated series on Americana, going on its second season, I might add. I never miss it!"

"Thanks, Chris. You know, the real reason I changed jobs was because the monsters and ghosts always turned out to be bad guys in a mask.", Daphne explained.

"Got a little boring, eh?", Chris guessed.

"Ha. No kidding. In fact, that's why the gang went their separate ways, except for Fred and me.", Daphne replied.

"She means Fred Jones, who's now the producer and one-man crew of Daphne's show. How about getting a shot of Freddy, fellas?", Chris called out before the cameraman turned to Fred and a spotlight shined over him.

"Is he cute or what?", Chris stated as Fred waved nervously before she turned to Daphne. "So, what's coming up for the new season?"

"A new series of segments called 'Haunted America'.", Daphne replied.

"Sort of a 'Ghost-to-Ghost with Daphne Blake'.", Chris joked, earning Daphne's laughter.

"Right, but this time, I intend to find some real haunted houses for my viewers.", Daphne added.

"Gee, it's too bad the rest of the old gang won't be along for the ride.", Chris spoke.

"Yeah, I really miss them.", Daphne concurred with a sigh before Fred got an idea as he snapped his fingers with a grin.

Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby saw Daphne on the TV at the airport and felt the same way.

"Yeah. Like, we really miss you, too, Daphne.", Shaggy sighed.

"Yeah.", Scooby agreed as he sniffed and shed tears and tried to wipe them away.

"Don't go away. We'll be right back with Daphne Blake.", Chris spoke on the TV.

Just then, a booming voice rang out.

"Hey, you two! Stop watching that television and get back to work, or else!", shouted the boss, prompting Shaggy and Scooby to salute.

"Like, we're right on it, boss man, sir!", Shaggy exclaimed.

"Uh-Huh!", Scooby agreed before they walked back to the conveyor belt.

Elsewhere, a blonde-haired girl with a purple, sleeveless shirt, a purple headband, an aqua-colored skort, and blue and purple shoes with one bracelet named Googie, along with a smaller version of Scooby in a cage named Scrappy-Doo, saw the TV.

"Hey, isn't that...?", Googie began before Scrappy replied.

"Yep! That's Daphne Blake, all right. And Fred Jones, too. They're one of the Mystery Inc. fellas I told you about.", Scrappy replied quickly as she picked up the cage and walked alongside the conveyor belt.

Meanwhile, Scooby was sniffing out any signs of contraband food alongside the conveyor belt when someone accidentally bumped into Scooby's nose, surprising both Googie and Scooby before they wound up seeing each other again.

"Wait. Scooby? Shaggy?", Googie puzzled in surprise.

"Like, Googie?", Shaggy exclaimed in surprise.

"Scrappy?", Scooby puzzled.

"Hey, Uncle Scoob! Long time no see!", Scrappy greeted.

"Wow! I never thought I'd see you guys again. Great to see you.", Googie smiled as she hugged Shaggy.

"Like, it's good to see you, too, Googie, but, um, you mind watching the uniform?", asked Shaggy before Googie realized she might be tampering with the uniform by mistake and stopped hugging.

"Right. Sorry. It's just been so long since we've seen each other.", Googie apologized.

"You mean, ever since the Great Monster Road Rally?", asked Shaggy.

"Yep. That, too.", agreed Googie.

"So, what do you guys do for work, now?", asked Scrappy asked.

"We're searching for contraband items.", Scooby replied.

"Contraband items? Such as..?", Googie puzzled before Scooby finally picked up the scent a moment after he started sniffing and pointed to where it was coming from in a comical fashion.

"Like, that must be it.", Shaggy spoke before the guards walked over to the source with Googie and the caged Scrappy in tow.

"It's coming from over there.", Scooby spoke before he sniffed more closely as did Scrappy.

"Yeah, Uncle Scoob. I see what you mean.", Scrappy concurred as Shaggy then opened the suitcase, allowing Scooby to further assess the suitcase for any sort of contraband, only to wind up picking up socks before sneezing and chucking the socks at Shaggy.

"Uh, no offense, old buddy, but I think your nose might be losing its touch.", Shaggy responded as he picked up the socks from his face and set them down.

"Nuh-Uh.", Scooby rebuffed before he dug even further in the suitcase up until he found a roll of Gorgonzola cheese.

"What? That's where that smell was coming from? I thought it was a little cheesy.", Googie responded before Shaggy spoke.

"Pretty sneaky, but they can't fool your nose.", Shaggy stated as he grabbed the cheese.

"That's right.", Scooby agreed.

"That's right. It's just as impressive as ever.", Scrappy concurred.

"Like, no one brings contraband food into our country with us on the job.", Shaggy announced.

"Yeah.", Scooby agreed.

"Wow. No wonder you guys work here.", Googie grinned.

"Like, let's go check it in, Scoob.", Shaggy spoke as they headed for the Customs Storage Room before Shaggy opened the door and took in the abundance of Contraband food collected over the past three months.

"Like, is this the jackpot of jobs or what?", Shaggy exclaimed, puzzling Googie.

"Well, it sure is a lot of food, all right.", Googie concurred puzzlingly before Shaggy slurped as Scooby laughed, slightly worrying Googie before he slurped.

"Yeah.", Scooby agreed.

"Yeah, uh, you mind waiting until your boss gets back? I mean, aren't you gonna get fired for eating all that?", asked Googie.

"Forget it, Googie. When it comes to food, nothing can stop them.", Scrappy urged.

"Oh, boy.", Googie sighed as she face-palmed herself.

Elsewhere, at Dinkley's Mystery Book Shoppe, Velma was talking to someone over the phone as she was checking the whole series as she went along.

"Ahh. Uh-Huh. Yes, we do carry the Hair-Raiser series. Number 23: The Vampire Village? Got it. Number 24: The Creepy Clown Town? Got it. Number 25: Menace at Mummy Manor? Got it.", Velma replied before the caller made a request. "Yes, I'll hold them till Tuesday. Two weeks from Tuesday? Oh, yeah. That's fine. Bye.", Velma spoke before she took all the books and set them down near the TV with a sigh.

"Solving mysteries was a lot more fun than selling them.", Velma admitted before she got another phone call.

"Mystery Inc. Bookshoppe.", Velma spoke.

Then, she suddenly heard a familiar voice, much to her joy and surprise.

"Freddy? Jinkies! Ha ha! Sounds great! Count me in!", Velma exclaimed joyfully.

Meanwhile, Googie noticed the boss walking back in the Customs Storage Room before she and Scrappy his underneath the desk. Just in time, too, for him to notice that most of the contraband items are gone with a gasp.

"Like, hi, boss.", Shaggy greeted as he waved along with Scooby.

"Y-Y-You just ate all the contraband!", the boss stammered in surprise before Scooby burped.

"Excuse me.", Scooby spoke before he giggled.

"Like, untrue, boss. We didn't eat it all. There's still a couple of Gorgonzola's left. Help yourself.", Shaggy offered.

However, as Googie expected, the boss was not the friendly type.

"Mr. Rogers, I warned you. You're FFFFFFFIREEEEED!", the boss shouted, taking Googie and Scrappy aback as they hid while Scooby and Shaggy grew shocked before the boss closed the door.

"Sheesh! Like, what a grouch!", Shaggy commented before Googie popped out from the desk as she set Scrappy and the cage on it.

"I tried to warn you.", Googie responded before Shaggy turned to Scooby.

"Looks like, we're unemployed again, old pal.", Shaggy spoke, surprising Googie.

"Again? You mean you've been fired more than once?", Googie asked.

"Yeah.", Scooby whimpered before he used a neckerchief to blow his nose.

Then, Shaggy has to calm him down.

"Like, take it easy, buddy. Something will turn up. So what if this was, like, the greatest gig ever?", Shaggy spoke before he started to get sad, too and started to sob. "Like, so what if we starve, turn to skin and bones?"

"There, there, Shaggy.", Scooby spoke as he tended to Shaggy.

"Starve? No offense, but I don't think it's possible for the next couple of days with you guys looking like that.", Googie commented.

"Oh. None taken.", Scooby assured just before the phone rang, prompting Shaggy and Scooby to pull it together and pick up the phone.

"Like, hello?", asked Shaggy.

Sure enough, he heard a familiar voice and spoke to him.

"Freddy? Zoinks! We just caught you on the tube!", Shaggy exclaimed, surprising Googie.

"Wait. You're talking to the Fred Jones, who just called you?!", Googie exclaimed in surprise before Shaggy continued speaking.

"Busy? Nah. Scoob and I were just thinking of taking some time off.", Shaggy assured.

"Mostly because they got fired for eating contraband food.", Googie spoke under her breath with a grin.

"Yeah. Yeah.", Scooby agreed.

"Oh, and get this. Googie and Scrappy? Like, they just arrived. Like, wanna say 'hi'? Okey-Dokey.", Shaggy spoke before he handed the phone over to Googie.

"It's for you.", Shaggy spoke before Fred spoke over the phone.

"Hi, Googie.", Fred greeted.

"Hey, Fred. How's it going?", asked Googie.

"Well, I was wondering if you and Scrappy like to help me and the guys surprise Daphne on her birthday, tomorrow.", Fred replied.

"Of course, we would. Right, Googie?", asked Scrappy.

"Yeah. No doubt about it. So, where are we gonna surprise her?", asked Googie.

 **A/N: Isn't it a bit funny how Shaggy's boss reacted, mostly because of how it took Googie by surprise about how loud he is? Now, the next chapter is where the adventure begins.**


	3. The Mystery Inc Gang Returns

**A/N: Here, this is where Googie meets Fred, Daphne, and Velma in person for the first time. Hope you like it. :)**

 **Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island**

 **Chapter 2: The Mystery Inc. Gang Returns**

The next day, Daphne was waiting for Fred on the corner of a sidewalk before Fred turned up in his van with the "Coast-to-Coast with Daphne Blake" banners on each side.

"Sorry, I'm late, Daph. The traffic was murder.", Fred apologized as he got off the driver's seat and walked over to the suitcases. "Is, uh, this everything?"

"Uh-Huh.", Daphne replied as Fred picked up the suitcases.

"Got the maps?", asked Fred.

"Yeah.", Daphne assured.

"Are you sure you haven't forgotten anything?", asked Fred as they walked over to the back doors of the van.

"Fred, what is with you? Yes, I'm sure I'm sure.", Daphne retorted.

"Well, then...", Fred began before he opened the door to reveal Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Scrappy, and Googie both wearing birthday hats with party blowers as well.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Daphne!", Shaggy, Googie, Scrappy, and Velma exclaimed as Scooby blew out his party blower repeatedly before the gang laughed joyfully as the five stowaways hopped off as Scooby licked her before Daphne giggled in response.

"Gosh! It's great to see you all. I've been working so hard, I guess I forgot my own birthday.", Daphne grinned.

"I hope you don't mind, I... I asked the gang to come along. Even Googie and Scrappy over there.", Fred added.

"Hey, Daph. We just saw you on TV at the airport when we came here. I'm a huge fan.", Googie greeted as she shook hands with Daphne before turning to Velma.

"And you must be Velma, right? Scrappy told me so much about you guys.", Googie stated.

"Yep. That's true.", Scrappy concurred.

"Yeah. I can see that.", Velma spoke with a slightly nervous grin.

"Oh, Freddy, this is the best birthday present ever. It'll be just like old times.", Daphne grinned as she hugged Fred before Scooby appeared in-between Fred and Daphne.

"Yeah. Old times.", Scooby concurred before he licked Daphne again and then Fred.

"Hey, easy, boy! It's great to see you, too, Scoob.", Fred exclaimed with joy.

"Speaking of old times, look what I have for you, Scooby. Scooby Snax!", Velma announced as she got out a box that says "Scooby Snax" and pours the treats onto her hand.

Then, Scooby dashed toward Velma and got ready for the treats as Googie smiled.

"Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh boy.", Scooby shouted with excitement present before Shaggy got ready as well, puzzling Googie.

"Like, oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy!", Shaggy concurred.

"Huh?", Googie puzzled as Velma got ready to throw the treats.

"Go long, guys!", Velma urged as Scooby and Shaggy we're getting ready to run before she tossed them forward and Scooby and Shaggy went after the treats.

Just before Shaggy could eat them, Scooby ate the treats headed for Shaggy's mouth, peeving Shaggy.

"Hey!", Shaggy spoke as Scooby was already chewing the treats with his mouth closed before Velma walked over to him.

"I've been saving these Scooby Snax for a long time.", Velma stated before Scooby suddenly widened his eyes and spat the apparently stale treats out of his mouth.

Then, Shaggy are the treats before swallowing them.

"Like, too long, Velma. They're stale.", Shaggy critiqued.

"I can understand if Scrappy wants some, too, but I'm not even sure you were supposed to eat treats like those, anyway.", Googie commented.

Then, Fred made an announcement.

"Don't worry, guys. We're going to New Orleans for first segment, 'Haunts of Louisiana'.", Fred announced.

"And New Orleans has some of the best food in the world.", Daphne added, causing Shaggy and Scooby to grin.

"Yeah, and the best ghosts!", Scrappy added.

"I hope.", Daphne stated as Scooby and Shaggy suddenly started shivering. "Well, let's get going."

"Hold it. There's just one more thing.", Fred halted before he removed the banner, revealing it to be the usual "Mystery Machine" sign, much to Googie's amazement.

"Ohh! Groovy!", Shaggy exclaimed.

"No way! That van was actually the Mystery Machine?!", Googie exclaimed.

"See? I told you they got the goods when it comes to solving mysteries.", Scrappy assured.

"You know, I never doubted you even for a second.", Googie grinned as she brushed the top of Scrappy's head with her hand.

"Perfect! Mystery Inc. is back in business!", Velma exclaimed before Googie and Scrappy spoke.

"And with a couple of new members, too!", Googie spoke.

"Da-da-da-da-da-da! Puppy power!", Scrappy exclaimed as he, Googie, Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Daphne, and Velma high-fived each other.

 **A/N: So, what do you think? Pretty nice, right? Now, this is where the adventure begins.**


	4. Monster-Sized Wild Goose Chase

**A/N: Hey, everyone. I've decided that for the last mystery before heading to Moonscar Island the next day, I set up a little easter egg for this chapter. If anyone knows what it is, good for you. For those who haven't already figured it out yet, I'll wait until the end of this chapter. Anyhoo, enjoy.**

 **Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island**

 **Chapter 3: Monster-Sized Wild-Goose Chase**

Later, as the sun sets, the Mystery Machine was headed for Louisiana as the gang, including Googie and Scrappy, were making preparations as Googie got out a Grimness Book of Records for legends in places that are supposedly haunted in Louisiana.

First, at a sort of haunted mansion, the gang was seated at the table just before a ghost suddenly appeared, scaring Scooby and Shaggy before Daphne pointed to the ghost as Shaggy and Scooby run before Googie and Scrappy had the same idea, only it was to find out what exactly is going on as she noticed that a ray of light was cast down from a sort of one-way mirror before Shaggy and Scooby found themselves spinning around on a wall before Googie, Scrappy, and Velma went in and noticed a projector as the wall slowly stopped spinning before Googie caught Shaggy and Scooby by the necks, and collar, in time before holding her hand out in front of a projector with a ghost seemingly in her hand before Scooby grew puzzled at first but then smiled as Googie giggled.

🎵 _ **Another scary night, another spooky fright**_

 _ **And we just might be in danger**_

 _ **The ghost is here, and it's always a fake**_

 _ **The ghost is here, there's no reason to shake**_

 _ **The ghost is here, oh, give us a break**_

 _ **It's fake**_ __

Next, they arrived in a cemetery where inside, Shaggy, Scooby, Googie, and Scrappy walked toward a grave just before a sort of anthropomorphic bat monster got up from its coffin and frightened Shaggy to the point where he held a mirror in front of it only for it to quickly smack it out of Shaggy's hands, prompting Googie to take charge and trap it in a headlock, although it did not stop it from chasing Scooby and Shaggy away as Scrappy managed to grab it by the tail and wound up getting dragged along with it. Scooby and Shaggy then scream as the bat monster chased after them with Googie hanging onto its neck tightly with her arms as Scrappy held on tight to his tail as Scooby and Shaggy hop over tombstones during the chase before Daphne pointed to the monster with Fred holding the camera. After that, Scooby tipped over a flower vase before the bat monster tripped in it, thanks in part to Scrappy's last tug, causing Googie to be bumped off it, removing the mask in the process before she got up and saw a sort of old man in a costume holding a piece of jewelry before Velma took it and Daphne motioned to Fred to cut the film.

🎵 _ **Another ghoul attacks, he's breathing down our backs**_

 _ **So, we're making tracks for the exit**_

 _ **The ghost is here, he's a crook in a suit**_

 _ **The ghost is here, he's protecting some loot**_

 _ **The ghost is here, ah, give him the boot**_

 _ **He's fake**_ __

Then, it showed a sort of abandoned casino on a cruise ship where Shaggy and Scooby were shown to be running from a ghost captain, who tossed a chair toward them as Shaggy and Scooby backed away before the doors opened, showing Googie, Scrappy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma, bumping Shaggy and Scooby over to a roulette table before they fell on top of the ghost, unmasking him, or her, in the process, revealing it to actually be a sort red-haired assistant.

🎵 _ **It doesn't matter where we go, we know**_

 _ **The ghost is gonna show**_

 _ **And so we look for the bogus, we look for the scam**_

 _ **Every time, the ghost is a sham**_ __

Finally, it showed the gang searching for a sort of crab monster at the Bubba Joe's factory when Scooby shushed Scrappy just before the monster tapped on Scooby's shoulder before he tapped Shaggy's shoulder before he, Googie, and Scrappy turned to notice the crab monster, which roared, prompting them to run as Scooby ran away screaming. However, Scrappy proved to be more of a fighter.

"Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!", Scrappy exclaimed as he "put up his dukes" before Googie ran back for him.

"I don't think now's the best time for this, Scrappy!", Googie urged as she ran off away from the creature which gave chase.

"Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!", Scrappy still shouted as Googie caught up to Shaggy and Scooby.

When she did, Scooby was snipped on the tail, causing him to hop up with Googie and Scrappy joining him up on the chain rope as well, although luckily, Scooby's tail was just pinched before Googie and Scrappy noticed the crab monster cornering Shaggy, prompting Googie to take action and swing herself, Scooby and Scrappy toward the crab monster as she gave out a Tarzan-waste tell of her own while Scrappy shouts his usual catchphrase.

"Da-da-da-da-da-da! Puppy power!", Scrappy shouted before the trio crashed the crab monster toward a pile of Bubba Joe cans just as Fred caught it on tape.

🎵 _ **We see an eerie light, and if the mood is right**_

 _ **Then, we just might sight a monster**_

 _ **When the ghost is here, it's a frightening task, to face our fears and the creep in the mask**_

 _ **Until the ghost is here, there's no reason to ask**_

 _ **He's fake**_ __

Then, Scooby turned to see a pile of cans.

"Scrappy-Doo?", asked Scooby before Scrappy then popped out from the cans and then unmasked the crab monster, revealing it to be Joe, somewhat frustrating Daphne while Velma and Googie grew puzzled before Daphne gave a signal to Fred to cut the film before he did so.

Later, in the morning, at the outskirts of the city, Daphne was not very happy with her luck as Fred was enjoying some beignets as was Googie, although she shared some with Scrappy.

"Bad guys in masks, mechanical claws, magnets, hologram projectors.", Daphne sighed.

"Just like the good old days.", Velma grinned.

"Too much like the good old days. I've got a show to do. I need a real live ghost.", Daphne retorted.

"That's an oxymoron, Daphne.", Velma commented.

"You shouldn't sell yourself short, Daph. You did try your best. Besides, on the bright side, I know what it's like all the time to solve mysteries like these.", Googie assured.

"Doesn't anybody want a beignet?", asked Fred.

"No thanks. I already have some of my own.", Googie politely refused.

"And these are delicious!", Scrappy added before he ate another one as Daphne spoke further.

"What I want is a house that's really haunted. I mean, there must be one somewhere in Louisiana.", Daphne spoke before Googie had an idea and checked with her Grimness Book.

"Actually, there is one last place we can check. That place is Moonscar Island. Legend has it that a pirate named Morgan McWright, otherwise best known as Morgan Moonscar, and his crew arrived aboard the Maelstrom to pillage the island for riches and bury the treasure here. But by pillaging the island and destroying the islanders that already arrived there, they angered the cat god and forced him to bestow his powers unto two of his closest followers, and before the pirates knew it, the curse struck the pirates, taking their lives. Ever since then, Moonscar's ghost haunts the very island, because on every Harvest Moon, anyone still on the island never lives long enough to tell the tale before the curse strikes again, giving it the name Moonscar Island.", Googie spoke before she shuddered.

"Where did you get a book like that?", asked Daphne.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you.", Googie replied.

"Yep. It's got haunted written all over it. No wonder it landed in the Grimness Book of Records, and that's not even Ancient Egypt.", Scrappy agreed before an unfamiliar voice spoke.

"And I should know. I work here. Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear. I work as a chef on a house at Moonscar Island. A house that really is haunted.", the girl spoke, holding a bag of groceries.

"Jinkies!", Velma exclaimed.

"I know, right?", Googie agreed before turning to the girl. "And, who are you?"

"My name is Lena. Lena Duprais.", Lena introduced before Fred stood up and introduced the gang.

"Fred Jones. This is Velma Dinkley and Daphne Blake.", Fred introduced.

"I'm Googie, and this tough puppy is the one and only Scrappy-Doo. He's Scooby's nephew.", Googie introduced as Scrappy flexed his "guns" for a moment.

"Charmed. I can see the resemblance.", Lena grinned.

"So, you live on Moonscar Island, right? Where's that?", asked Googie.

"It's in a bayou not far from here. Like your book said, a pirate named Morgan Moonscar died on the island, and his spirit still haunts the place.", Lena replied.

"Uh-Huh. Well, no offense, Lena, but it's probably just some guy in an old pirate suit trying to scare off the local kids.", Fred assured.

"I'm not so sure, Fred. According to the book, the curse on Moonscar Island has been in effect for 200 years straight.", Googie responded.

"Googie's right, Fred. The ghost is real. Of course, if you're too scared to go...", Lena began.

"Scared? Me? No, I-I-I don't think so.", Fred assured.

"I'm not really scared, either. If anything, I'm more thrilled than scared. In fact, Scrappy and I both are.", Googie admitted.

"You bet!", concurred Scrappy.

"Really, now? Well, you two're quite the trouper, aren't you, Googie?", complimented Lena, making Googie blush.

"Uh, thanks?", Googie blushed.

"Anyway, if you want to check it out, you're welcome to come by. I'll be leaving as soon as I finish shopping.", Lena spoke as she went back to her errands.

"Well, uh, we'll think about it.", Fred responded before he turned to Daphne.

"Well, what do you think?", asked Fred.

"What do we have to lose? It's the best lead we've had all day.", Daphne smiled.

"And that Lena is kinda cute.", Fred admitted before Daphne slightly scorned him.

"Fred!", Daphne scorned as Googie cleated her throat at Fred, who ate another beignet, in response.

"I just meant she'd be real photogenic for our segment.", Fred assured.

Then, Googie spoke next.

"Whatever you say, Romeo.", Googie joked.

"By the way, you might wanna wipe your upper lip right over there.", Scrappy advises as he pointed to a certain spot on his mouth where the sugar powder is before Velma spoke up.

"Jinkies! Take a look at this.", Velma urged.

"What is it?", asked Googie.

"The information on your Grimness Book of Records checks out. According to our research database on Moonscar Island, there have been quite a few strange disappearances around that island over the years.", Velma replied.

"Sounds promising.", Daphne commented with a grin.

"We'd better find Shaggy and Uncle Scooby before Lena takes off without us.", Scrappy interjected.

"Where'd those guys go?", asked Fred.

"Oh, that's no mystery. Where else? To get a bite to eat.", Velma deduced.

"I know that much, but where would they get a bite to eat around here?", Googie puzzled.

Turns out, Shaggy and Scooby were at Pierre's Poor Boys restaurant as the chef made the biggest sandwich for Shaggy and Scooby, who were panting with excitement.

"I made a lot of poor boy sandwiches in my time, but this has got to be the biggest of them all.", the chef spoke with a French accent.

"Like, we're used to eating big meals that way.", Shaggy responded.

Then, Scooby picked up a hot sauce and sprayed it on the top of the sandwich just after Shaggy lifted up the top bun and put peppers on top with Scooby spraying hot sauce on it.

"Like, , hey buddy. Don't hog all the hot sauce.", Shaggy spoke next.

Then, the chef turned up and carefully sliced the sandwich down the middle into two halves.

"I see you boys like it hot.", the chef guessed.

"Like, mo' hotter, mo' better, I always say! Right, Scoob?", Shaggy spoke with a grin.

"Yeah. Mo' hotter, mo' better.", Scooby agreed before he ate his half and then sucked up the toppings in Shaggy's half like a vacuum before Shaggy ate the two buns, baffling him as Scooby laughed.

"Hmm. That was a lot less filling than I thought it would be.", Shaggy commented before Scooby laughed again.

"Hey, let's go, guys! We just found another haunted house to investigate!", Fred shouted.

"Yeah! And with any luck, it just might be our last even if we do survive.", Googie concurred, puzzling Scooby and Shaggy at first before they then hugged each other out of fright.

"Don't worry, guys. We will. I just know it, and you two can get Scooby Snax", Googie assured, relieving Shaggy and Scooby with a sigh before Scooby slurped his tongue in anticipation.

 **A/N: Okay, so in case you haven't figured it out yet, the easter egg I placed is actually a reference to how the Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo theme song went after Scooby first met Scrappy in a box. As for how Googie sounded with her Tarzan-like yell, it was actually very similar to Heather's Berserker battle cry from "Dragons: Race to the Edge" S4 E5. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy the next chapters that build up excitement. Also, some chapters may be titled based upon tag lines and titles of horror movies. When they are, I'll be happy to explain on that.**


	5. Welcome to Moonscar Island

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I've decided to introduce some deep relationship between Googie and Beau, who not only appeared once as well, but also could be voiced by either Will Friedle or Josh Keaton this time around in my story. Since I've decided to include Googie and Scrappy, I figured that since we don't exactly know Googie's last name, it was time to expand on that. Also, I feel that for this story, Catherine Tate would better voice Simone Lenoir due to her splendid role as Magica De Spell in the remake of Ducktales. Anyhoo, enjoy.**

 **Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island**

 **Chapter 4: Welcome to Moonscar Island**

Later, Fred got inside the Mystery Machine with Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Googie, Scooby, and Scrappy already inside.

"Good timing, guys. Lena was just about to leave without us.", Daphne spoke before she beeped the horn and waved to Lena, who waved back before Lena started off with the Mystery Machine following her pickup truck across the city eventually all the way to the swamp.

"We're getting closer. Moonscar Island is in the middle of the next bayou.", Velma spoke.

"That's great, Velma.", Googie grinned.

"Sounds like a perfect place to get some good spooky footage.", Daphne agreed.

"And some good Cajun cooking. For some reason, I'm still starved.", Shaggy concurred as he sat down on a chair and ate some leftover Scooby Snax from the box. "Like, even these stale Scooby Snax are beginning to taste good."

Frankly, that worried both Fred and Googie as Scrappy voiced his opinion.

"Just don't eat too much, okay, Shaggy?", Scrappy warned as they went over to a station near the docks with a ferry boat waiting nearby before Lena, Fred, and the others arrived with Lena honking the horn before an old ferry driver with a sort of fisherman hat with silver hair and a mustache, otherwise known as Jacques, turned around to see Lena, Fred, and the Mystery, Inc. gang.

"Ho, ho, ho, Miss Lena. I see you brought you some company, eh?", Jacques greeted.

"Yes, Jacques. These folks came a long way to see a real haunted house.", Lena replied.

"Well, if they want haunted, they come to the right place.", Jacques spoke before he walked over to Daphne's side of the van with Googie in-between Fred and Daphne.

"Peoples go into that bayou and they don't never come out.", Jacques added, slightly worrying Daphne before Googie lent her two cents.

"Yeah, I get the hint.", Googie stated before Jacques walked away from the van with a friendly smile with the gang just brushing it off for now as their grins returned before the ferry's horn honked and puffed out steam as Jacques walked out of the path of Lena's truck.

"Ladies first!", Jacques gestured before Lena then drove over to the ferry with Fred and the others following before Jacques then closed the gate and climbed aboard his ferry on a ladder as Shaggy opened the van door.

"Like, do you sell food on this ferry? We're starved.", Shaggy asked.

Then, Lena got out of her truck and noticed Scooby with a gasp.

"I didn't know you had a dog.", Lena admitted.

"Dog? Where?", puzzled Scooby.

"Oh, that's just Uncle Scooby.", Scrappy assured.

"Oh. I was wondering what your uncle was like, Scrappy.", Lena admitted.

"What's wrong?", Googie asked.

"Are you allergic to dogs?", asked Daphne.

"No, it's just that... my employer, Ms. Lenoir, she keeps cats.", Lena explained.

"And dogs don't get along well with cats, do they?", Googie realized.

"Like, don't worry. Scooby is great with cats. Right?", asked Shaggy.

"Huh?", Scooby puzzled before Shaggy gestured to Scooby.

"Oh, yeah.", Scooby fibbed a bit.

Then, the ferry puffed out steam from the horns before the ferry began its trek across the river in the bayou. As Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, and Googie we're outside, looking at the water, the rest of the gang were with Lena and Jacques inside the ferry as Fred held the camera on his shoulder and looked around.

"Gosh. I'd sure hate to get lost in here.", Fred admitted.

"Well, way back there in the 1700's, pirates used this bayou to hide from the law. They knowed only a fool would come a-lookin' up in here.", Jacques stated.

"And Morgan Moonscar was one of those pirates?", Velma asked.

Jacques then responded in French.

"He was the most famous one, him.", Jacques added.

Outside, there was a bubbling on the water, puzzling the four people outside.

"What's that?", puzzled Googie before a sort of big catfish popped up, astonishing her.

"Whoa.", Googie spoke before Scooby turned to Shaggy.

"Shaggy, look. Catfish.", Scooby motioned.

"And it's a lot bigger than usual.", Scrappy added.

"Zoinks! Like, that's the biggest catfish I've ever seen.", Shaggy commented.

Jacques laughed from that sight before explaining.

"That's prob'ly Big Mona. Ain't nobody never been able to catch her.", Jacques explained.

As Big Mona then spewed water at Scooby, Googie got out her camera as she responded.

"Hopefully, I can at least catch her picture.", Googie stated before Shaggy laughed.

"Like, guess that's one catfish who doesn't like dogs, old buddy.", Shaggy commented before Scooby shook the water off him.

"Rotten catfish.", Scooby sneered before Big Mona splashed Scooby again, this time, with Googie taking a picture of that moment.

"Got it! Take a look, Shaggy.", Googie ushered to Shaggy before the camera showed Big Mona splashing Scooby, earning Shaggy's laughter and Googie's giggle.

Then, Scooby growled before he tried to get back at Big Mona only to begin tripping out of the ferry with Shaggy holding onto Scooby's collar.

"Whoa! I got you, Scoob!", Shaggy assured before he, too began falling out before Googie and Scrappy managed to grab onto Shaggy's shirt.

"Whoa! We got you, Shaggy!", Googie assured with Scrappy helping out before all four of them fell into the water and resurfaced.

"Good thing my camera's waterproof.", Googie sighed.

"But how are we gonna get back aboard?", asked Scrappy just before a couple of alligators crept into the water.

"Uh, Scrappy, I think the better question is, how are we gonna survive those gators and get back aboard?", asked Googie.

"Rikes!", Scooby shouted.

"Zoinks!", Shaggy shouted.

Inside, Fred, Daphne, and Velma noticed that they are in danger and turned to Jacques.

"Oh, no!", Daphne exclaimed.

"Jacques, you gotta turn this thing around!", Fred shouted.

"I'm tryin', son, but she don't turn on no dime!", Jacques exclaimed as he tried to turn the ship around, but had no luck.

Then, Velma had to take action, get out a life raft for the group of four, and shouted to the others as she tossed it to them.

"Hang on, guys!", Velma shouted.

Then, when the life raft fell onto the water, Googie was the first to notice it.

"There! Swim faster!", Googie exclaimed before she swam first with Scrappy, Scooby, and Shaggy swimming behind her.

However, the Gator beat the others to the raft, and ate it before it went deep into the water.

"Rikes!", Scooby shouted.

"Yikes!", Shaggy shouted.

"No!", Googie shouted as Scooby and Shaggy shouted at the same time.

"Oh, great. Now, we're gonna be gator chow.", Googie grinned before Shaggy and Scooby gulped in response.

"Not if I can help it.", Scrappy assured.

"Really? How?", puzzled Shaggy.

"Yeah, how?", Scooby concurred.

"On the count of three, we swim as fast as we can.", Scrappy replied.

"Well, that's the best plan we have right now.", Googie concedes before they got ready as the two gators closed in from behind.

"One.., two..,", Scrappy began as the two gators resurfaced from the water.

"Three!", Scrappy exclaimed as the gators opened their mouths before the group swam fast, prompting the gators to snap their jaws and give chase.

As one gator closed in on Scooby and snapped its jaws at him, it missed, prompting Scooby to swim faster.

"Shaggy!", Scooby panicked.

Then, Shaggy, Scooby, Googie, and Scrappy eventually stopped in front of a fishing boat with a fisherman named Snakebite Scruggs holding a sort of pole with a hook at the end.

"Yikes!", Shaggy exclaimed.

"Rikes!", Scooby shouted.

"I don't know what's worse, this guy, or those gators.", Googie admitted before Scruggs then used his hook to trap one of the gators by the mouth, holding one of them back.

"Yep. That's it. Those gators are definitely the worst.", Googie stated as another gator not into the pole repeatedly before she, Scooby, Scrappy, and Shaggy climbed aboard the fishing boat, prompting the gators to swim away.

"Ahh. Thanks for the save.", Googie sighed.

"L-L-Like, yeah. Th-Th-Thanks, m-m-mister.", Shaggy agreed.

However, Scruggs did not share the same gesture as he growled.

"Shoulda let the gators eat ya. I can't stand tourists. Now, all your splashin' chased Big Mona away.", Scruggs complained.

"You're not very friendly, are you?", asked Googie.

Just then, Jacques spoke up.

"Oh, quit you grumblin', Snakebite. You ain't never caught that fish and you ain't never gonna did.", Jacques shouted.

"Says you!", Scruggs snapped before he splashed the ferry, hitting Fred, Daphne, and Velma with a light splash of water.

"Ooh. Not too friendly, is he?", Fred guessed.

"Hey! That's what I just said!", Googie shouted as Velma wiped her glasses clean with her cleaning cloth.

Suddenly, there was a snorting sound behind her before Googie turned and saw a big pig resembling a warthog named Mojo, taking Googie aback as Mojo practically puffed out air from its snout while Scruggs laughed.

"Like, what is that?", puzzled Shaggy.

"This here's my huntin' pig, Mojo.", Scruggs introduced as Mojo brushed his hoof across the floor a few times and snorted with each time.

"Mojo?", Googie and Scrappy puzzled.

"Hunting pig?", puzzled Shaggy.

"He's a lot better than any hound dog. He can smell a catfish a mile away.", Scruggs continued before Mojo sniffed for Big Mona, which luckily quickly popped out from the water and spat out water at, Googie, drenching her with water, taking her by surprise before she saw Big Mona again as Scruggs laughed.

"A lot smarter than any dog, too.", Scruggs added as Googie giggled from the playful spray while Mojo turned to Scooby and grinned.

"Well, Big Mona's just lucky that my camera's waterproof. Anyway, if it's all the same to you, Snakebite, we'll just get off your boat and be out of your way.", Googie assured as he picked up Scrappy.

"Of course, it's all the same to me. I got some fishin' to do, anyway.", Snakebite responded as he used his pole to lift Googie up from his boat and lower her back onto the ferry and then do the same for Shaggy just as Scooby hopped back aboard the ferry.

Then, Googie had to ask as Snakebite passed by the ferry.

"Who was that guy?", asked Googie.

"You said it yourself. That's old Snakebite Scruggs. He think the bayou is his own private reserve. He don't like anybody being in it, no.", Jacques replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah. So, we noticed.", Googie responded as she shook herself dry.

"I'd say that's a very suspicious character, wouldn't you say, Velma?", Scrappy announced.

"That is true, but he did save you from being by alligators.", Velma responded.

"Oh, yeah.", Googie spoke.

"Like, we forgot.", Shaggy added before he laughed.

After a while, the ferry finally neared Moonscar Island.

"Moonscar Island. Dead ahead.", Jacques spoke out as the ferry neared the island.

Fred then held up his camera as the island was getting nearer and nearer. Later, the ferry arrived at Moonscar Island with the Mystery Machine driving backward out of the ship, onto the docks, and back into the ground before Jacques waved goodbye.

"And Miss Lena, you give my bestes to Miss Lenoir, you hear, chere?", shouted Jacques.

"I'll do that, Jacques! Thanks!", Lena shouted before turning to the group.

"Ready? Follow me and hang on! The road's a little bumpy.", Lena warned before she started off first with the Mystery Machine following.

Soon, it became evident that the road was, in fact, bumpy as Fred, Daphne, Googie, Scrappy, and Velma were shaken up all over the place, literally, with Scooby and Shaggy being the most shaken as they got bonked in the heads by the ceiling even with seatbelts on. Then, the bumpiness of the road ceased as the van went up a bridge as a flock of crows passed by in front of the Mystery Machine and then, by its right, the alleged haunted house was shown among the plant bushes.

"Wow! There's our haunted house!", Daphne stated.

"And it looks recently refurbished, too.", Scrappy added as the truck and van drive on another bridge and circled around a sort of gardener, working on panting flowers.

"Are you getting all this, Fred?", asked Daphne.

"Yep. Got it, Daph. But Lena wasn't kidding. This place with crawling with cats.", Fred responded, worrying Googie and Scrappy when it comes to Scooby and an abundance of 8 cats or so.

"Cats?", asked Googie and Scrappy.

"Cats?", Scooby puzzled before he took Fred's camera and aimed it toward the meowing felines.

"Oh, no.", Googie groaned, realizing what it means, especially when this is the part where Scooby chases the cats.

"Cats!", Scooby exclaimed before he snarled angrily and hopped out of the van, prompting Fred to halt the van.

"Whoa!", Fred exclaimed.

"Come back, Scoob!", Shaggy shouted.

Then, Googie had to open the van door and chase after Scooby with Scrappy joining her.

"Scooby, you get back here right now!", Googie shouted as she ran toward Scooby, who was running after the cats underneath the floorboards on the porch before Scooby burst from the porch wall and even ran into a gardener named Beau Neville, who just noticed that Scooby crushed a few potted plants, much to his chagrin and Googie's.

"Hey! I just planted those!", Beau shouted.

"Scooby! Excuse me. Pardon. Coming through.", Googie exclaimed as she passed by and carefully stepped over the plants, so as not to crush them while chasing after Scooby before she ran faster with the plants as safe from harm as they could be.

Then, Beau realized something familiar.

"Wait a minute. Is that who I think it is?", puzzled Beau just before the cats ran underneath the wheelbarrow with Scooby getting his head stuck.

"Rats.", Scooby spoke before he gave another angry snarl at the cats.

Googie and Scrappy caught up with Scooby just as Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Lena ran toward Scooby quickly.

"Scooby, leave them alone!", Daphne urged as they ran closer to where Scooby is.

"Why don't you just leave them alone, Uncle Scooby?", Scrappy asked.

"Yeah. It's not worth it. Besides, one of them is helping you out.", Googie agreed.

However, the other cats did not feel the same as one of them, particularly white with blue eyes, meowed before doing a raspberry at Scooby, earning his angry snarl before the dog broke through the wheel, causing the wheelbarrow to break apart with one of the plants being caught in Shaggy's hands and another in Googie's before Lena began to have doubts.

"Great with cats, huh?", asked Lena before Googie responded.

"Maybe it was Scrappy he was referring to earlier.", Googie guessed before Shaggy set the pot down carefully and shouted to Scooby.

"Scooby-Doo! Stop!", Shaggy shouted.

"Aw, come on! I just spent a whole week on that planter!", Beau exclaimed before a white cat ran underneath Beau before he looked up to notice Scooby running toward Beau before he wound up plowing through the gardener. However, after that he stopped and brushed Beau up good, somewhat cleaning him.

"Excuse me.", Scooby spoke before he growled and then continued his chase just as Googie ran over to Beau.

"Sorry about Scooby, even though he really isn't my dog. Are you okay?", asked Googie as she helped Beau back up.

"Yeah. I'm fine.", Beau assured before he gasped in realization. "Googie?"

Then, Googie has the same realization.

"Dad?", Googie exclaimed in surprise before they then hug each other.

"What are you doing here, sweetie?", Beau asked with a warm-hearted chuckle.

"That's what I was gonna ask you.", Googie responded.

"Well, I took up the job to help plant flowers around the house, but somebody stepped on a few of those.", Beau replied.

"Yeah, Sorry about that. At least Scrappy is more sensible.", Googie apologized.

"Scrappy? Who's that?", asked Beau.

"That would be me.", Scrappy greeted as he raised his paw. "So, what's your name?"

"My name is Beau. Beau Neville.", Beau greeted.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Neville.", Scrappy greeted as they shook hands, impressing him.

"Wow. He sure knows manners, doesn't he?", Beau chuckled.

"You have no idea.", Googie responded with a grin.

Meanwhile, the white cat hopped into a blonde woman's arms before Scooby noticed and tried to stop himself.

"Uh-Oh!", Scooby exclaimed.

However, it was all in vain as she piled up on her before Lena ran over to her employer.

"Miss Lenoir!", Lena shouted as the cat then walked away with a mischievous smirk meow, prompting Scooby to chase it again before Shaggy stopped him by grabbing him by the collar just before Miss Lenoir started scolding him.

"Who brought this-this... dog?!", Miss Lenoir jeered, puzzling Scooby.

"Dog? Where?", Scooby puzzled.

"She's talking about you, Uncle Scoob.", Scrappy whispered.

Then, Daphne walked over to Miss Lenoir.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. We should've held on to him better. I'm Daphne Blake from 'Coast-to-Coast'.", Daphne introduced, puzzling Miss Lenoir.

"You know, from the TV show.", Daphne added.

Then, Miss Lenoir had to explain one thing.

"We do not have television on my island.", Miss Lenoir explained before turning to Lena.

"Lena, what are they doing here?", asked Miss Lenoir.

"It's all my fault, Miss Lenoir. I heard these folks say they wanted to see a real haunted house, so I thought...", Lena began before Miss Lenoir interrupted.

"You might show them mine. I see. Really, Lena.", Miss Lenoir spoke as she held her cat charm on her necklace.

"But your house is simply beautiful, Miss Lenoir. Isn't it, Fred?", asked Daphne.

"Picture perfect. Just how old is it?", asked Fred as he held his camera up a bit.

"It has been in my family for generations. It was a pepper plantation. Some of the hottest peppers in Louisiana grow on this island.", Miss Lenoir replied.

Frankly, Shaggy and Scooby were excited.

"We've hit the proverbial chili pepper jackpot!", Shaggy laughed as Scooby slurped his tongue.

Then, Velma spoke to Miss Lenoir.

"So, Miss Lenoir, is your house really..?", Velma began before Miss Lenoir interrupted.

"Haunted? Yes. It is an old house with restless spirits.", Miss Lenoir responded, worrying Shaggy and Scooby.

"Well, it certainly doesn't look very old to me.", Googie commented.

"You're welcome to look around...if you like.", Miss Lenoir assured as she turned to the others.

"Would we ever! Do you mind us taping?", asked Daphne.

"No. Of course not. In fact, I'd be most flattered.", Miss Lenoir replied before Fred, Daphne, and Velma walked up the stairs.

"But, you'll have to do something about your...dog.", Miss Lenoir spoke.

Then, Shaggy patted Scooby's head in assurance.

"Like, food always keeps Scooby occupied.", Shaggy assured.

"If it will keep him from chasing my cats, you're welcome to my kitchen.", Miss Lenoir responded.

"Well, that depends on whether or not the cats are there, too. I mean, if the cats are in the kitchen, I can't make any promises. Other than that, it's a deal.", Googie stated.

"Groovy! Come on, Scoob!", Shaggy urged before he and Scooby walked up.

"I'll catch up with you guys later.", Googie spoke before she walked over to Beau.

"Need some help, Dad?", asked Googie, surprising Fred.

"Dad?", Fred puzzled.

"Hey, Fred! The gardener's my dad!", Googie shouted to Fred, clearing the confusion, but still surprising him nonetheless.

"Wait. That guy's your dad?", puzzled Fred.

"Some help would be nice at this rate.", Beau sighed with a grin as Fred spoke to Lena.

"Uh, Sorry about all the damage, Lena.", Fred apologized.

"Oh, don't worry. Googie and Beau will take care of it.", Lena assured.

"Beau?", puzzled Daphne.

"Our new gardener.", Lena explained quickly as she went inside.

"And also Googie's Father.", Fred added, slightly surprising Daphne.

"Really?", grinned Daphne.

"Yeah, but I think we should give these two some space for the time being.", Velma suggested as she turned to see Googie and Beau.

"So, you actually got that Grimness Book from Transylvania?", asked Beau.

"You have no idea, and believe me, you wouldn't believe what happened even if I told you.", Googie replied.

 **A/N: Pretty good chapter so far, right? Well, things may get more intense later on in the story. Or in this case, more entertaining as well.**


	6. And Now, The Haunting Starts

**A/N: Hey, everyone. In case you're curious about how the chapter was given this name, I'll point out that the title was based off on a classic Amicus horror movie known as "And Now, The Screaming Starts". I may not have seen it on account of it being rated R, but I saw a TV Spot for it as well as the trailer once, which, to be fair, was more sane than the TV Spot, which had no music and a scary screaming noise while the narrator went like "And Now, The Screaming Starts. For them, and for you. Rated R." Ugh. Creepy, am I right? But since there was no screaming, except form Shaggy and Scooby, due to the hottest peppers, I replaced screaming with haunting, mainly because that was the first sign of a haunting that Daphne was looking for. Anyway, enjoy.**

 **Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island**

 **Chapter 5: And Now, The Haunting Starts**

At the kitchen, Scooby walked in first and spotted a couple of bowls of cat food before sniffing them up and expressing disgust.

"Cat food? Yuck!", Scooby spoke in disgust.

"Forget the cat food, Scoob. There's a lot better chow in this kitchen.", Shaggy assured as he opened the lid and smelled a sort of delectable scent.

"Mmm. Smells great. It's Gumbo, isn't it?", Shaggy guessed.

"You do know your food.", Lena responded.

"Like, we've travelled the world on our stomachs. Mind if we have a taste?", asked Shaggy.

"Of course not. Let me know how you like it.", Lena spoke as she walked away.

Then, Shaggy poured the ladle into the bowl before sipping a taste of it and smacking his lips.

"Like, not bad, but it needs a little more spice. Don't you think so, Scoob?", asked Shaggy.

Then, Scooby finished slurping from the bowl and set it down before speaking.

"Uh-Huh.", Scooby agreed.

Then, Shaggy went to the pantry and then turned the light on before grabbing a jar of peppers.

"These puppies oughta do the trick.", Shaggy deduced.

Meanwhile, outside, Googie just finished Beau with cleaning up the garden.

"There. That should just about do it.", Googie sighed as she brushed the sweat off her forehead.

"And those plants look so much better. Thank you, Googie.", Beau gratified.

"You're welcome. So, is that what you do every day here?", asked Googie.

"Actually, that's more of a hobby.", Beau replied.

"If that's the case, what are you really here for?", asked Scrappy.

"Actually, I'm here to investigate the island's mysterious disappearances from over the years.", Beau explained.

"Huh?", puzzled Googie.

"Wait a minute. Doesn't that mean you're really..?", Scrappy began to realize.

"That's right. I'm Detective Beau Neville. And, as I've said, I was sent here by my superiors to locate the source of these mysterious disappearances, and dig up evidence ascertaining to the source responsible.", Beau interrupted as he presented his badge, somewhat impressing Googie.

"Wow. Who would've thought?", Googie spoke.

"We should tell the others straightaway!", Scrappy spoke as he began to run over to the door, only for Googie to grab him by the collar.

"Not so fast, Scrappy. If he's a detective, he can't just show his badge around whenever he wants. That would blow his cover.", Googie rebuffed.

"She's right. I will explain everything, but for now, that's all you need to know.", Beau agreed.

"That means we have to keep it a secret until the time is right. Got it?", asked Googie.

"Well, okay. I'm very good at keeping secrets anyway. How else did I surprise Uncle Scooby on his birthday?", Scrappy assured as Googie set Scrappy back down.

"Thanks, Scrappy.", Googie gratified as she, Scrappy were walking back to the mansion before she turned to Beau.

"You coming in with us, Dad?", asked Googie.

"I'll catch up in a moment. I've got some digging up to do to find any evidence first.", Beau replied.

"Okay. Just don't stay out too long.", Googie responded as she opened the door, went inside, and closed it.

Back at the mansion, Fred just tried some lemonade.

"Mmm! Delicious lemonade, Lena.", Fred commented.

"Why, thank you.", Lena gratified as she set the tray down.

"So, how long have you worked for...", Daphne began to ask just before Scooby and Shaggy's screamed were overheard from the kitchen.

"The guys!", Velma gasped before the gang ran back to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Googie and Scrappy were the first to rush over there.

"What's wrong?!", Googie and Scrappy exclaimed before she grew puzzled at the sight of Scooby guzzling down lemonade from the pitcher before he popped it out of his mouth and laughed.

"Oh. It was the peppers. Well, that figures.", Scrappy guessed as Shaggy guzzled down the whole jug of water.

"Like, that was some hot pepper.", Shaggy sighed.

"I'll say. What kind of pepper could be so hot?", puzzled Googie before Lena answered.

"Those are Moonscar Island peppers.", Lena giggled.

"I wasn't exaggerating when I said they were the hottest peppers in Louisiana.", Miss Lenoir pointed out.

"Understandable.", Googie stated in consideration.

"With all the screaming, we thought you might've seen a ghost.", Fred admitted.

"If we do, you'll be the first to know.", Shaggy assured as Lena swept up the broken pitcher with a broom.

"Sorry for the interruption, Miss Lenoir.", Daphne apologized.

"Please, call me Simone. Shall we continue our tour of the house?", Simone asked.

"Great, Miss... uh, Simone.", Daphne spoke.

"Maybe you guys should say away from those peppers.", Velma suggested as she ran with Fred and Daphne.

"Right. We'll just stick with the gumbo, if you don't mind, Lena.", Shaggy assured as Lena swept up the broken pieces and placed them in a bag.

"Of course not. I'm glad you like it. Help yourselves.", Lena stated before Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, and Googie both noticed that Lena was nowhere to be seen now.

Then, Shaggy and Scooby decided to eat peppers again.

"Come on. I dare you.", Shaggy dated before Scooby refused.

"Uh-uh. You first.", Scooby rebuffed.

"Not chicken, are you, old buddy? Old pal?", Shaggy continued, peeving Googie just before she noticed a small wisp, puzzling her as Scooby shook his head in response.

"Huh? What's that?", puzzled Googie just before she, along with Scrappy, Shaggy, and Scooby felt a chill.

"Brrr! Like, that's funny. A second ago, I was on fire, and now it's freezing.", Shaggy shivered.

"Yeah. Fr-Fr-Fr-Freezing.", Scooby concurred.

"Yeah, we know.", Googie agreed.

"What is this, winter time?", quipped Scrappy.

Then, Googie saw the wisp drawing a sort of warning as Shaggy spoke to Scooby.

"Tell you what. Like, we'll split this big one. That'll warm us up.", Shaggy spoke as he split one pepper in half and gave the other half to Scooby.

"Um, guys? You might want to take a look at this.", Googie responded as she pointed to the wisp that was apparently drawing "Get Out" as Shaggy and Scooby noticed as well and began to widen their eyes in surprise as Googie and Scrappy grew puzzled.

Meanwhile, at the library, Velma spoke to Simone.

"Now, this is a great library, Simone.", Velma complimented just before Shaggy and Scooby yelled in panic and Googie shouted.

"Guys! Over here!", Googie exclaimed as she and Scrappy caught up with the gang.

"Now what?", puzzled Daphne before Googie caught up and panted out of breath.

"What is it?", puzzled Fred.

"Writing! Suddenly appeared... on the wall!", Googie panted between breaths.

"Writing? What writing?", puzzled Velma.

"Strange ghostly writing, that's what.", Scrappy replied.

"It just appeared on the wall in the kitchen. Come on.", Googie replied before she and Scrappy headed back to the kitchen, puzzling Daphne, who then turned back to Fred.

"At least, it wasn't the peppers.", Fred stated.

A moment later, the gang returned to the kitchen and saw the writing as Googie opened the pantry door, showing the shaking Scooby and Shaggy.

"See? Like, this place is haunted!", Shaggy exclaimed.

However, Daphne sang a different tune.

"Wow! Fred, get a shot of that!", Daphne shouted to Fred.

"Jinkies!", Velma exclaimed as she felt the words on the wall.

"Simone, could you come stand next to me, please?", asked Daphne as she brushed her hair before Googie raised her hand.

"Wait.", Googie spoke.

Then, Daphne got the gist.

"Let me guess. You want to be here, too?", Daphne asked.

"Yes, please.", Googie grinned.

"Well, I don't see why not. After all, you did help us from time to time.", Daphne replied as Googie went up in-between her and Simone.

"Thanks, Daph.", Googie gratified before Fred started recording.

"Here we are at Miss Simone Lenoir's kitchen, where we've had our first encounter with the supernatural spirits of Moonscar Island. You can feel the chill in the air.", Daphne spoke just before said chill in the air emerged, with the wind blowing on Googie and Daphne.

"Aah! Yeah! Literally!", Googie added.

"Cut! Who opened a window?", asked Daphne as the word "Beware" was now below the first warning stating "Get Out".

"Nobody. Look!", Velma responded as she pointed to the wall.

"'Beware'.", Fred read as Daphne took another look.

"Wow! Is this great stuff or what?", Daphne shouted with joy while Scooby and Shaggy shake nervously.

"R-R-Right. L-L-Like, great!", Shaggy shivered.

"Wait. Are you guys scared, or are you cold again?", Googie asked.

"L-L-Like, I don't know. M-M-Maybe, b-b-both.", Shaggy replied.

"The haunting might just be starting. After sundown, the ghosts get more restless.", Simone stated.

Then, Velma, Googie, and Scrappy take another look at the wall as Velma tapped on it.

"Hmm. This seems pretty solid.", Velma guessed.

"Yeah. The wall hasn't collapsed for some time now.", Googie agreed.

"I agree. If that isn't a sturdy wall, I don't know what is.", Scrappy concurred.

"Keep rolling, Fred. Maybe we'll have another ghostly manifestation.", Daphne stated before Fred noticed something going on right now.

"Freddy, I'm over here.", Daphne spoke.

"It's Googie.", Fred responded before Daphne turned to notice Googie suddenly flying.

"Whoa, whoa!", Googie shouted as she tried to keep balance before Simone gasped.

"We've been levitated before and there's always a magnet or wire somewhere.", Fred assured.

"Sorry, Fred, but I don't feel any wires this time. I think I'm..flying!", Googie stated.

"Wow! A real case of levitation!", Daphne shouted as she ran over to Googie before she suddenly went higher to the air near the ceiling, this time, with joy becoming more present.

"This just gets better and better!", Daphne commented with excitement.

"Yeah! No kidding!", Googie chuckled.

"It's almost like we're superheroes!", Scrappy concurred as he did a superhero pose on Googie's shoulder.

Then, Googie realized she needed to get back down.

"Wait! How do I land this thing?", puzzled Googie.

Then, Shaggy and Scooby decided to help Googie down.

"Come on, Scoob. Let's help our angel get back down to Earth.", Shaggy stated.

"Okay.", Scooby agreed as they walked over to her.

"Aw. You just called me an angel.", Googie blushed as Scooby and Shaggy walked over to her.

"Okay. What if I land over...", Googie began before she suddenly fell on top of Scooby's back.

"Sorry for the fall, but thanks, Scooby.", Googie spoke as she got off Scooby's back, literally before Scooby stood back up.

"You're welcome.", Scooby responded as he stood back up.

 **A/N: So, what did you think about this chapter? It was an entertaining twist to see Googie floating this time, wasn't it? Fun fact: her reaction was based off on how Katara tried to figure out how to land back down before she accidentally ate a bug in Season 1 Episode 17 of "Avatar: The Last Airbender".**


	7. The First Time Was Only A Warning

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I will now explain the reason for this chapter's title. The reason this title resembles a tag line form "Damien: Omen II", exactly, mind you, was because the first time literally was only a warning whereas the second time occurred when Morgan Moonscar was brought to life as a zombie. Anyhoo, enjoy.**

 **Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island**

 **Chapter 6: The First Time Was Only A Warning**

Later, the gang was watching a clip of Daphne and Googie's paranormal discoveries from the camera.

"You can feel the chill in the air.", Daphne spoke just before said chill in the air emerged, with the wind blowing on Googie and Daphne.

"Aah! Yeah! Literally!", Googie added.

"Cut! Who opened a window?", asked Daphne as the word "Beware" was now below the first warning stating "Get Out".

"Play it again, Fred. I think I saw something.", Daphne spoke.

"Me too. I'm not too sure about what, though.", Googie agreed.

"Sure.", Fred replied before he rewinded back to the part where Daphne felt a cold chill with "Beware" now present on the wall.

"Who opened a window?", asked Daphne as the word "Beware" was now below the first warning stating "Get Out".

"There. Could you enhance this shot?", asked Daphne as Fred paused at that point.

"Yeah. Let me darken the image a little, bring up the sharpness a bit, and...hey.", Fred spoke as he did so before he zoomed the image over to the ghost a few times, revealing who was behind the writings on the wall.

"It looks like...a ghost.", Velma spoke.

"Morgan Moonscar's ghost.", Googie added.

"That is correct, Googie. Here, let me show you.", Simone agreed as she walked over to the bookshelf and picked up a book before opening it.

"This is a portrait of Morgan McWright. The moon-shaped scar is why he became better known as Morgan Moonscar.", Simone added.

"That's him, all right, and he wants us out.", Velma stated.

"The only question is, why?", Scrappy added.

"Like, we'd be happy to get out.", Shaggy admitted.

Then, Daphne spoke to Simone.

"A real pirate ghost! Fabulous! I can't thank you enough for opening your haunted house to us, Simone.", Daphne gratified.

"So, you're not going to heed Moonscar's threat?", asked Simone.

"Well, I, for one, am not going anywhere until we find out exactly what the connection is to those mysterious disappearances, one way or another.", Googie replied.

"She's right. Besides, we don't scare easily.", Daphne agreed.

"Like, we do.", Shaggy objected.

Fred, however, had a different reason.

"Besides, it's probably just a hologram of some guy in a pirate suit.", Fred guessed.

"Then, why did it only show up on the tape?", asked Daphne.

"That's the mystery.", Velma agreed.

"But there's always a logical explanation for these things.", Fred rebuffed.

"Really? Then, how do you explain me floating in mid-air with no wires, or magnets, for that matter?", Googie retorted.

Just then, there was a growling noise, surprising the others.

"What's that?", asked Simone.

Then, Shaggy has to explain that one.

"Like, there's a logical explanation for the growling in our stomachs: we're hungry! And we're gonna get some food to go!", Shaggy explained before he went back to the kitchen.

"Yeah!", Scooby agreed as he went with him.

Back at the kitchen, Shaggy places a bowl of gumbo and a couple of jars of peppers in the picnic basket as Scooby slurped his tongue before he tried to do the same for the sub, but found some difficulty before he and Scooby each ate half of the sub until it could fit in the picnic basket and then head out just before Velma walked in.

"Like, what are you doing back here, Velma?", Shaggy puzzled.

"I want to take another look at the wall.", Velma replied.

"What's to look at? It's pretty clear that ghost wants us out. Come on, Scoob, let's go.", Shaggy urged.

However, that hasn't deterred Velma from scoping things out.

"It isn't hollow, but maybe... Hmm.", Velma puzzled as she scratched the wall a bit with her thumb before it started to shed.

"There's something under here.", Velma deduced before she looked around for something to help shed some light in the subject before she noticed a spatula and began shedding the wall in an upward and downward motion, revealing the first two letters to be "M" and "A".

"M... A...", Velma spoke just before Lena came in and gasped at the sight of what Velma's doing.

"What are you doing to my kitchen?", asked Lena.

"Jinkies! Guess I got carried away.", Velma slightly blushed next to a sign that says "Maelstrom".

Later, Velma was looking something about that up on the book Simone showed earlier.

"Bingo!", Velma exclaimed.

"Would you mind telling me why you destroyed half my kitchen?", asked Simone.

"Yeah, Velma. Let us in on it!", Daphne agreed.

"Well, according to this book, just as Googie's Grimness Book of Records had described, the Maelstrom was the name of Morgan Moonscar's pirate ship.", Velma stated, slightly surprising Simone.

"The Grimness Book of Records? But I thought that book was only in Transylvania.", Simone puzzled.

"Well, it was, but I got it. It's been just as helpful as your books ever since. In a good way, that is.", Googie explained.

"I see. Other than that, I am not surprised. Parts of this house are quite old. Pieces of the pirate ship could have been used in the construction. Morgan Moonscar was rumored to have buried treasure in the island, though it was...never found.", Simone stated.

Then, Fred had a hunch.

"Treasure. Aha! I knew it!", Fred exclaimed, puzzling Googie.

"Huh? Knew what?", asked Googie.

"It's some guy dressed up as a pirate ghost trying to scare everyone off the island!", Fred explained, somewhat peeving Googie as she face-palmed herself before Scrappy spoke.

"Uh, Fred? Have you ever considered that not all bad guys wear masks?", Scrappy asked.

"No, I haven't, actually, but I still stand by it.", Fred replied.

"Yeah. Anyway, Scrappy and I gonna go outside with Scooby and Shaggy for a while.", Googie spoke before she picked up Scrappy and walked out, but not before turning to Lena.

"But first, can I help pass the lemonade to Shaggy and Scooby outside? Knowing those two, it would take more than third-degree burns like that to keep them away from those peppers.", Googie asked.

"But, of course.", Lena responded.

"Thanks.", Googie gratified as she picked up the tray with the lemonade pitcher and four more glasses of lemonade in it as she walked out.

"All right, but you know where to find us when you want to get back.", Fred stated.

Meanwhile, Shaggy was tearing up from the scorching heat of the pepper outside.

"Like.., your turn, pal!", Shaggy wheezed as he picked up another pepper for Scooby.

As Shaggy lifted it up, Scooby slurped up his tongue before Scooby ate it with Shaggy still holding on to it, forcing him to remove his hand from Scooby's mouth before Scooby swallowed it and slurped up his mouth just before he teared up, puffed out smoke from his nostrils, and then spewed out fire from his mouth as a train whistle was comically heard during the stage before he then tried to eat Shaggy's sandwich only for Shaggy to stop him.

"Zoinks! Like, don't use my sandwich to wash it down. Eat some of that creole potato salad.", Shaggy suggested before he ate his sandwich.

Then, Googie and Scrappy turned up with a tray of lemonade.

"How about some lemonade?", Googie asked, surprising the duo.

"Googie. Like, what are you doing here?", asked Shaggy.

"I decided to hang with you guys for a bit.", Googie replied as she handed one cup to Scooby, who quickly drowned out the heat with the sweet, surgery taste of lemon juice before the dog sighed with relief.

"Thanks, Googie.", Scooby gratified.

"You're welcome.", Googie grinned.

"I'd like to try one of those.", Scrappy admitted before he picked up one of the peppers, puzzling Scooby and Shaggy, worrying Googie.

"Uh, Scrappy, I wouldn't...", Googie began just before he opened his eyes to notice a few cats surrounding the others and enjoying the creole potato salad.

"Cats.", Scooby spoke.

"Oh, no. Not again.", Googie groaned before Scooby snarled at the cats, forcing the three felines to flee, prompting Scooby to chase them.

However, during the chase, he was unaware that he was messing up the grass as well, much to Googie's chagrin.

"Hey! Be careful, Scooby! Dad and I just fixed it!", Googie shouted as she put the pieces of grass and dirt back where they go before turning to Scrappy, who had a crazy idea.

"You just leave that to me.", Scrappy spoke before he ate the pepper and then breathed out fire from his mouth before dashing off for Scooby like a mad bull.

Meanwhile, during the chase, after the three cats went inside the log, Scooby wound up stuck in a log before the three cats then went out of the log and poked some fun at Scooby as they snickered. However, at that moment, they also noticed Scrappy charging toward the cats with the eyes of an angry bull, surprising them and prompting them to flee before Scrappy went right through the log, breaking it and setting Scooby free, except for one problem: he now had a frog on his head.

"Hey, you warty old frog. Get off of Scooby's head!", Scrappy exclaimed as he started pulling the frog out of Scooby's head, causing Scooby to back up toward a tree, and coincidentally, a branch that helped release the frog from Scooby's head.

After that, Scooby's mouth then shook up a bit, prompting Scooby to inflate it a bit before his snout comically wound up being a sort of accordion.

"You all right, Uncle Scoob?", asked Scrappy as Scooby shook his face up a bit, returning his snout to normal.

"Uh-Huh.", Scooby assured.

However, the three cats were still not far behind as they snickered before Scrappy objected.

"Hey, you Cats! Leave Uncle Scooby alone!", Scrappy exclaimed as Scooby growled right before he started chasing them again, this time, prompting Scrappy to follow him.

"Hey, Uncle Scoob! Wait up!", Scrappy shouted.

Just as Scooby chased the cats again, Googie and Shaggy stopped by near the pepper plants.

"Come back, Scoob!", Shaggy shouted before he noticed said pepper plant.

"Oh, man! I can't pass up a hot opportunity like this.", Shaggy admitted as he grabbed some peppers and put them on his shirt carefully.

"Seriously? Ugh! Fine. I'll get Scooby myself.", Googie sighed before she went off for Scooby and Scrappy just before Scooby was about to splash into the pond.

"Rikes!", Scooby exclaimed.

Then, in the nick of time, Googie grabbed Scooby by the collar, saving him from falling in.

"This is why you shouldn't chase cats, Scoob.", Googie retorted before Big Mona leapt up and then back in the water before popping up and then spraying water at Googie, slightly drenching her before it leapt away and swam underwater the rest of the trip, making Googie giggle a bit.

"Big Mona sure likes you, doesn't she?", Snakebite asked with his usual grin and chuckle.

"Apparently so.", Googie responded.

"Now, I know you haven't scared Big Mona away like the other tourists, but I have a catfish to catch and a schedule to keep. So, that being said, I apologize for what's coming next. Get 'em, Mojo.", Snakebite spoke before Mojo went up from the grassy plains and prepared to charge.

"Uh-oh!", Scooby spoke.

"You could say that again!", Scrappy agreed just before Mojo began to take charge as he darted toward them, prompting Scooby, Scrappy, and Googie to flee quickly.

"Let's get out of here!", Scrappy urged as they began running from Mojo just before passing Shaggy.

"What's the matter, Gang? Not afraid of a few cats, are ya?", asked Shaggy.

"Uh-Uh! Mojo!", Scooby replied.

"Hunting pig alert!", Googie shouted.

"Hunting pig alert?", puzzled Shaggy before he then heard a snorting sound behind him and turned before he saw Mojo.

"Zoinks! Hunting pig alert!", Shaggy exclaimed before he ran alongside Scooby, Scrappy, and Googie before all four turned right and eventually fell into a rectangular-shaped hole, barring Mojo from getting them.

The hunting pig snorted as Shaggy, Scooby, Googie, and Scrappy stood back up.

"Zoinks. How humiliating. Chased into a hole by 1/3 of a BLT.", Shaggy admitted.

"Well, in my defense, that pig sure can run fast.", Googie added before turining to Mojo. "Thanks for the warning!"

Then, Mojo snorted in response before turning around and walking back to Snakebite.

"He's probably heading back to Snakebite.", Scrappy guessed.

"Good. We should be safe, for now. We still have to get out of that hole somehow.", Googie responded as she saw a sort of rope near the top of the hole.

Then, Scooby was shown to be lifting Shaggy up as he tried to reach the rope.

"Like, Hang on. I'll have us out in a sec.", Shaggy assured as Scooby struggled to keep him up.

"I hope so.", Scooby strained.

Then, when Shaggy pulled up, he fell down as the rope broke apart, causing the dirt to come apart, revealing a sort of skeleton.

"Yikes!", Shaggy shouted as both Scooby and Googie exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey. That looks like a skeleton.", Scrappy deduced.

"You think that's one of those pirates from 200 years ago?", puzzled Googie.

"Either that, or Morgan Moonscar.", Scrappy replied before a storm came up with high winds, heavy rain, and a swirling, glowing, green vortex above the hole.

Then, the vortex went deep into the hole before touching the skeleton as the group of four watched.

"What is going on?", puzzled Googie.

"L-L-Like, wouldn't you like to know.", Shaggy responded as he doesn't know either.

"I don't know either.", Scooby agreed.

Then, the skeleton suddenly moved by itself and fell off, earning Googie's gasp while Shaggy and Scooby shivered in fear before landing on the ground. Then, it began to reform back into place before it grew flesh, as well as clothes and facial hair, and moaned before the green glow disappeared and he opened his glowing white eyes, one of which had a Moonscar next to it.

"That is Morgan Moonscar!", Googie exclaimed.

"Morgan Moonscar?!", Shaggy and Scooby exclaimed in panic before the apparently zombified Moonscar readied his rusty sword and placed it on his hand, worrying the gang before he stepped forward, urging Shaggy and Scooby to hop out with Shaggy climbing on Scooby's Head before he lifted Shaggy out to freedom, leaving him stuck with Scrappy, Googie, and the zombified Morgan Moonscar.

"Shaggy?", puzzled Scooby before he turned to see the zombie and was petrified. "Rikes!"

That was when Shaggy picked Scooby up in the nick of time and helped him out.

"You're up next, Googie!", Shaggy shouted.

However, when the zombie neared Googie, who was groaning in fear a bit, he only placed his sword on his left hand again and then lowered his body to the point where his hands were touching the ground, bowing to Googie and puzzling her in the process.

"Huh?", Googie puzzled as did Shaggy and Scooby.

"Uh, what was that about?", Googie puzzled.

Then, Scrappy got the gist.

"Maybe he's offering to help us out of this hole.", Scrappy guessed as the zombie used his left hand to point to Googie first and then to his sword.

"Really? You want to help us out of this hole?", asked Googie.

The zombie then nodded in response.

"Uh, okay.", Googie replied as she picked Scrappy up before she stepped forward onto the sword.

Then, surprisingly, with one lift, Googie Scrappy were went flying out of the hole and with Shaggy and Scooby.

"Like, that was unexpected.", Shaggy admitted.

"Are you okay?", asked Scooby.

"Yeah, guys. I'm fine, but this day has gotten really weird.", Googie assured before she and the others turned to see Morgan Moonscar climbing out of the hole, only to slowly walk toward Googie and then stop after making it out of the hole as the zombie gave a warm grin at Googie, who gave it right back at him, while giving his sword, along with the scabbard for it, to her, further puzzling her.

"Um, okay. What was that about?", asked Googie.

"Call me crazy, but I think he's repaying his debt to you for us getting his body out.", Scrappy guessed before Googie turned back to the majestic zombie.

"Thank you, Morgan Moonscar.", Googie gratified as she put the ancient sword in its scabbard and put it on around her waist.

"Great. Now that we're out of this hole, what do you say we hurry on back to the mansion?", Scrappy suggested.

"Good idea. Let's get out of here!", Googie agreed before she got a running start with Scooby, Scrappy, and Shaggy following her. "Thanks for everything, Moonscar!"

As the gang seemingly grew smaller while running back to the mansion, the zombie gave a solemn grin, almost as if he knew something about Googie that would prove to be of profound impact.

Meanwhile, the group was nearing the mansion.

"I can see the mansion, guys! Straight ahead!", Googie exclaimed.

"Like, I can see it, too!", Shaggy agreed.

"Me three!", Scooby concurred.

"Me four!", Scrappy stated.

Then, Googie noticed Beau just up ahead as well.

"Dad?", Googie puzzled before she stopped herself and the others from running into him before they panted heavily as Shaggy spoke to him.

"Like, are we glad to see you.", Shaggy admitted.

"Guess the feeling's mutual. Now, can you explain why you look exhausted?", asked Beau.

"Dad, you'd never believe what just happened to us.", Googie spoke.

"What is it?", asked Beau.

"How about we just show you as I explain? Then, it would make sense.", Googie replied, slightly puzzling Beau.

"Okay?", Beau replied puzzlingly.

"We were having a picnic, but then the cats cane along and had Scooby chase them all the way to the swamp where Snakebite sent Mojo after us all the way to this hole where Morgan Moonscar was apparently buried at. After we fell in, he somehow came to life, only he wasn't really alive. Almost like a zombie.", Googie began explaining as they arrived at the hole.

"A zombie?", Beau puzzled.

"Yeah, and that's not the weird part. Instead of devouring our brains, he actually helped us get out of that hole and gave me this.", Googie added as she then drew out Morgan Moonscar's sword from the scabbard.

"You mean that really happened?", asked Beau.

"Like, she's telling the truth. We were there.", Shaggy replied.

"Yeah.", Scooby agreed.

That was when the Mystery, Inc. gang emerged from the bushes.

"What's going on, guys? We could hear you guys screaming all the way to the house.", asked Velma.

"Hey, guys.", Googie greeted.

"Like, it was horrible. That pirate Moonscar was, like, nothing but bones. And then, and then, he got worse, like a zombie!", Shaggy explained as Scooby acted like Moonscar as a zombie as he even fell backwards before being caught by Scrappy.

"And that's not the weird part. He even helped us escape and gave this sword.", Googie added as she held out Moonscar's rusty sword in a sideways direction.

"Oh, dear!", Simone exclaimed.

"Where did all this happen?", asked Fred.

"Just right over there.", Googie replied as she pointed to the hole that she, Scooby, Shaggy, and Scrappy fell into earlier. "After we left in a hurry, he must've left the area, too."

Fred, however, had some doubts.

"Are you sure you saw a zombie?", Fred asked.

"Like, we know a zombie when we see one.", Shaggy responded.

"Yeah. Zombie.", Scooby concurred.

"And right after we left, that was when we came across my Dad. He was coming from the mansion when we saw him, which brings us up to now.", Googie added.

That was when Velma began to get somewhat suspicious.

"What were you doing out here?", asked Velma.

"My job. I was doing some planting, got thirsty, went to get a drink, and cake back to find Googie and Scrappy along with these two.", Beau replied in a truthful manner.

Velma, however, still had doubts as she turned back to the hole.

"Hmm. What are you planting, elephants? That hole is huge.", Velma asked suspiciously.

"Let's just say I was looking for something...important.", Beau replied as he walked away.

"Something important? How much?", asked Scrappy.

"Way more important than Moonscar's treasure, that's for sure.", Beau replied as he lifted a shovel from the ground and went back to the mansion.

"There's something suspicious about her father.", Velma suspicioned before Daphne spoke her opinion.

"Yeah, he is suspicious, but he is kind of cute.", Daphne admitted.

Then, Googie cleared her throat.

"I already have a mom back home, you know.", Googie pointed out.

"Well, uh, if we're all through here, maybe we should get going.", Fred urged.

"Like, that's a great idea, Fred.", Shaggy agreed.

"Still, though. What's really going on here? First, writings on a wall appear, and now a zombie wakes up from the grave just to help us out of his grave and give me his sword? I'd say that's a bit strange, don't you think?", Googie asked.

"If by weird, you mean 'intriguing'. This place gets more interesting by the minute.", Daphne concurred for a different reason.

"But it is getting close to sunset, and the ferry doesn't run at night.", Simone pointed out.

"Like, we do.", Shaggy stated before he and Scooby tried to leave, only for Simone to stop him by the shoulder.

"We have plenty of rooms. You could stay for the night.", Simone assured.

"Really?", asked Daphne.

"Oh, I couldn't let you leave without offering some of our famous southern hospitality. That is, if Lena doesn't mind some extra guests.", Simone replied.

"Well, sure thing, Miss Lenoir. I'll start dinner.", Lena agreed before she turned back to the mansion and walked forward.

"Dinner?", puzzled Scooby.

"Like, why didn't you say so?", asked Shaggy before the group decided to head back.

"Okay. I'm a bit hungry anyway.", Googie replied as her stomach growled before she put the sword back in its scabbard as she spoke again. "But the sword stays with me, just in case anything crazy happens."

"Very well. If that is what you wish.", Simone understood.

"Thanks, Simone.", Googie gratified as she started heading back for the mansion with the others.

"You're indeed welcome.", Simone replied.

 **A/N: For this little piece, I decided that Zombie Morgan Moonscar would do the unexpected of a zombie, which begins to point to the fact that the zombies aren't what they seem, which slowly reveals the true plot of this haunted house. Pretty cool, right?**


	8. Another Haunting Bites the Dust

**A/N: This is where the next haunting takes place, this time in the mirror with an unexpected warning, further hastening the realization of a bigger haunting. Anyhoo, enjoy.**

 **Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island**

 **Chapter 7: Another Haunting Bites the Dust**

At the mansion, Lena was showing Googie, Scrappy, Shaggy, and Scooby their bedroom as a bird flew down near the house.

"And this is your room. I hope you'll both be comfortable.", Lena spoke.

"Thanks, Lena. So, what time is dinner?", asked Shaggy, earning Lena's giggle.

"Well, I've never met a pair who ate so much.", Lena admitted.

"I know, right? That's how I first met them a month before the day of the funny car race at Tyler County.", Googie replied.

"Yep. Like, being in a state of constant terror makes us constantly hungry.", Shaggy agreed.

"Yeah. Constantly.", Scooby agreed.

Then, Lena walked over to Fred and Daphne.

"Your room is this way, Fred.", Lena ushered as she motioned to her left before she led Fred and Daphne to his room.

Once there, Lena opened the blinds, showing a beautiful sunset, and turned to Fred.

"You'll have a beautiful view of the harvest moon tonight. I hope you'll be comfortable here.", Lena admitted as she then walked out of the door.

"U-Uh, thanks, Lena. I-I'm sure I will.", Fred responded as Lena went to a room adjacent to Fred's.

"And this is your room, Miss Blake.", Lena spoke as she opened the room's door for Daphne before she walked in.

Once Daphne's inside, she took a look around the room and saw the majestic beauty of it all.

"Thanks, Miss...", Daphne began as she turned around only to notice that Lena was not here.

Later, at night, as Shaggy opened his suitcase of clothes, Googie unsheathed her sword and carefully examined it closely with her eye.

"Still trying to figure out what the deal is?", asked Scrappy.

"How could I not, Scrappy? Something big's going on here, and I need to know what if we're gonna get prepared for it.", Googie replied.

"Maybe we'll save that for after dinner.", Scrappy suggested.

"Scrappy's right, Googie. Besides, I should dress for dinner, right Scoob?", asked Shaggy as he turned to see Scooby looking at an owl, which hooted.

"Like me, that's who.", Shaggy replied.

Then, the owl hooted again.

"Hoo.", Scooby repeated, puzzling Googie.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt, but what's Scooby doing?", asked Googie as she put the sword back in the scabbard.

"Looks like he's having some fun with that owl over there.", Scrappy guessed.

The puppy's point was proven when an owl brushed the top feather with his beak before Scooby copies the owl by licking his own arm.

"Huh. So, I guess he's playing charades with that owl.", Googie guessed.

Then, the owl stared blankly before Scooby widened his eyes to the point where they are just as wide as the owl's. After that, the owl then turned his head completely around before Scooby then turned his head around and hooted again, worrying Googie.

"Okay, Scooby. I think that's enough.", Googie spoke.

"Yeah, Uncle Scoob. You need to give your neck a break.", Scrappy concurred before Shaggy turned to the trio.

"Well, how do I look? Am I gonna turn a few heads or what?", asked Shaggy.

Then, Scooby unwound his head, comically spinning it around before he straightened his head up.

"Yeah. Turn heads.", Scooby agreed as Shaggy looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Boy, do I need a trim.", Shaggy admitted before he got out his snipping scissors and snipped his facial hair a little to accommodate his style.

"Like, much better.", Shaggy commented.

"Well, that was awfully quick.", Googie admitted as her sword, at least part of it that wasn't covered by the scabbard, shined the moonlight into the mirror before a sort of ghost appeared in the mirror.

"Beware the cat god's followers.", the ghost warned, puzzling the group.

"L-Like, who's that?!", Shaggy exclaimed in fear.

"I-I don't know!", Scooby responded.

"I think that's another ghost.", Googie responded.

"Beware his followers!", the ghost warned again before Scooby and Shaggy ran away from the mirror.

"Guys, wait for us!", Googie exclaimed as she picked Scrappy up and ran after them, all while Scrappy shouted his usual "Let me at 'em" tirades.

Meanwhile, in Fred's room, Fred was trying out an ascot before he thought it over and refused.

"Nah.", Fred spoke before he began untying the ascot right before Shaggy opened the door and hopped onto Fred.

"Rikes!", Scooby exclaimed as he ran in and hopped onto Shaggy, causing Fred to tumble backwards out of his room, and onto Googie and Scrappy, taking Simone aback a bit as Scooby was lying on top of Googie.

"Uh, okay, okay! I'm getting kind of squashed here.", Googie strained.

"Uh, we're terribly sorry.", Fred apologized.

"It's okay. It wasn't their fault.", Googie understood.

"Honestly, I beg to differ.", Simone retorted.

Then, Scooby brushed on Googie's arm.

"Sorry.", Scooby apologized.

"Like I said, Scoob. It's okay.", Googie reiterated before she stood up just as Daphne and Velma turned up.

"Freddy, what on Earth are you doing?", asked Daphne.

"Uh, Scooby and Shaggy...", Fred began before Googie interrupted.

"Saw another ghost. I know because I saw it, too.", Googie answered.

Back at her room, Googie slowly opened the door.

"That's where we saw him.", Googie explained before she opened it all the way, allowing the gang entrance.

"I don't see anything.", Daphne spoke.

"Maybe not right now, but the ghost appeared just after Moonscar's sword reflected the moonlight to the mirror.", Googie explained.

"Like, it was some civil war guy.", Shaggy added.

"Well, there's nothing in the mirror now, guys.", Fred responded as Velma checked the mirror.

"There's nothing behind the mirror either.", Velma added before she noticed something peculiar.

"Hmm. Wait a minute.", Velma spoke before she then moved the mirror back as Scooby walked closer to it.

"What is it?", asked Googie.

"There's something under this dust.", Velma replied before she then blew the dust off, causing Scooby to sneeze, practically bumping Velma back and moving her glasses up past her eyes.

"Bless you, Uncle Scoob.", Scrappy blessed.

"Thanks, Scrappy. Sorry, Velma.", Scooby apologized.

"That's ok, Scooby.", Velma assured as she then went for her cleaning cloth in her pocket, only to notice it was not here.

"Hmm. Must've lost my eyeglass cleaning cloth.", Velma guessed.

"But how? You never lose it.", Googie puzzled as Scooby picked up the glasses before he breathed out on the lenses and then wiped them with his tail before handing the glasses back to Velma.

"Oh, thanks, Scooby.", Velma gratified before she noticed a vital clue.

"Hey, look. 'Property of Colonel Jackson T. Pettigrew, 8th Louisiana'. Hmm. That sounds like a civil war regiment.", Velma spoke.

"That means Jackson Pettigrew was the ghost we saw in the mirror, who warned us about the cat god's followers.", Googie realized.

"There were confederate barracks on this island, but I have not heard about the cat god's followers.", Simone pointed out as it seemed to have crossed her mind.

"According to the Grimness Book, it stayed that there was more to this haunting than meets the eye. In fact, it says here that the night the haunting began, two of the cat god's folowers became cat creatures and destroyed the pirates, including Morgan Moonscar himself. Although, it didn't say who those followers were.", Googie explained.

"Maybe we did see something after all.", Scrappy realized.

"Like, first, there's ghost pirates, then, there's ghost soldiers. What's next, cat creatures?", Shaggy exclaimed before Lena shouted.

"Dinner! From all the screamin' up here, I'd say you two must be starvin'.", Lena spoke, earning Shaggy and Scooby's pants of anticipation.

"Maybe dinner will take priority. For now.", Googie decided.

Later, Lena lit up the candle at the dinner table before walking over to the kitchen as Daphne spoke to Simone.

"Your dining room is beautiful, Simone.", Daphne commented.

"Thank you, Daphne, but I'm afraid your dog will have to eat in the kitchen.", Simone warned, puzzling Scooby.

"Dog? Where?", asked Scooby.

However, Googie saw that as a problem.

"Uh, that's gonna be a problem, Simone, what with the cats eating there and all.", Googie worried, unintentionally letting Scooby in on it.

"Cats?", puzzled Scooby.

"Forget what I said, Scooby!", Googie whispered before continuing as she stood up and walked with Scooby to the kitchen. "The point is, I'll go with him and try to make sure he doesn't cause any trouble if there are cats, okay?"

"Yep. Like, come on, old buddy. We'll chow down in the kitchen.", Shaggy agreed as he walked with Scooby and Googie before both Fred and Scrappy tried the gumbo.

"Mmm! This gumbo is delicious!", Fred complimented.

"And these biscuits, light as a feather.", Scrappy commented before he ate another biscuit and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Where's Beau?", asked Daphne before he walked in through the hallway.

"Am I late?", asked Beau.

"Yes, but only by a little, in a fashionable sense. But it is rather odd. You usually have dinner in your room above the carriage house.", Simone stated as a white cat walked up to her and sat on her arms.

"I brought you some food, but you weren't there.", Lena added.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was busy doing late night work. I'll go get my food, though.", Beau stated as he then went upstairs before Scrappy "hmm'd" and then ate another biscuit.

Meanwhile, at the kitchen, Googie's worst fears have been realized as 6 cats were spotted, enjoying their meal from their bowls.

"Cats!", Scooby exclaimed before he snarled.

"Oh, no, you don't! Not this time!", Googie strained right before he proved too much for Googie and started chasing them again.

"Scooby!", Googie groaned before she then ran after the runaway dog.

Back at the dining room, there was another conversation at hand.

"Exactly how long has Beau been working for you, Miss Lenoir?", asked Velma.

"Hmm, several months. And it's 'Simone', Velma.", Simone reminded.

"Well, I think this guy is suspicious, whether he's Googie's dad or not.", Fred stated before he slurped his gumbo from a spoon.

"Oh, he had excellent references.", Simone responded before she noticed Scooby, Shaggy, and Googie on the floor with a bowl on top of Scooby's head just as Beau came back downstairs.

"All right. I got my food ready, so...", Beau began before he noticed Googie, Shaggy, and Scooby on the floor, much to his puzzlement.

"See? I told you the kitchen wasn't a good idea.", Googie groaned.

"What happened in the kitchen?", asked Beau.

"Don't ask.", Googie replied before Scooby noticed a white cat on Simone's arms.

"Cats!", Scooby exclaimed before he snarled again as the white cat hissed, much to Simone's worry.

"Easy, Scoob! What's up with the hate?", urged Googie as Scrappy pushed Scooby back.

"Bad, Uncle Scooby! Bad!", Scrappy exclaimed.

"Well, there's never a dull moment. At least I can say that much.", Beau admitted.

"You have no idea.", Googie concurred with a nervous grin as Scooby continued snarling.

"This is quite enough! The dog will have to eat outside!", Simone slightly snapped.

"Outside? Uh-uh!", Scooby shook.

"Like, there's a dead guy out there!", Shaggy agreed.

"And I'm not sure if he'll actually help us out again like last time.", Googie added.

"May I make a suggestion?", asked Lena.

"I was about to say the same thing.", Beau agreed before both turned to Shaggy, Scooby, Googie, and Scrappy, who was slurping up gumbo from a spoon.

"What is it?", asked Scrappy.

 **A/N: So, and I'm sorry for asking this repetitively, what did you think about this chapter? In any case, I'll just explain the short details at the end of each chapter, so as to not ask the same question repetitively. That sound good?**


	9. Night of the Living Dead

**A/N: This chapter title is based off of George A. Romero's "Night of the Living Dead", because it mostly involves zombies awakening from the grave, or in this case, pond and dirt of the bayou. Anyhoo, enjoy.**

 **Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island**

 **Chapter 8: Night of the Living Dead**

Later, inside the Mystery Machine, the group of four were getting ready to enjoy boiled crawfish.

"Like, this is a lot quieter, buddy. And Lena even made us a special dish to go.", Shaggy spoke as he opened the lid and grabbed a crawfish before sucking on it and then tossing the empty piece out.

"Yep. Nothing like some good old-fashioned Crawfish boil.", Scrappy agreed as he grabbed a piece and began sucking on it.

"Crawfish.", Scooby spoke after he slurped his tongue.

Then, Shaggy sucked on another before Scooby did the same and alternated once before Shaggy grabbed another.

"These crawfish sure are tasty.", Shaggy admitted as he pulled a crawfish in half while Scooby began poking his back, prompting him to turn around before Scooby ate the meat when he wasn't looking before Shaggy just ate the shell, baffling him, surprising Googie at first.

"Huh? Like, not much meat on this crawdad.", Shaggy commented as Googie began to giggle quietly before Scooby picked up a bunch of crawfish and then ate it with a laugh.

Then, Googie got out an empty pot.

"Ready, aim, fire!", Googie exclaimed playfully before Scooby then spat the shells straight toward the empty pot, astonishing Shaggy.

"Like, how'd you know where to find another pot for that?", asked Shaggy.

"Well, I asked Lena if I could use that one, seeing as this usually happens whenever you guys eat boiled crawfish.", Googie replied.

Then, Scrappy spoke to Scooby as he handed out a biscuit.

"Here, Uncle Scoob. Have a biscuit.", Scrappy suggested as he handed one to Scooby.

"Thanks.", Scooby gratified as he grabbed the plate.

Then, Googie gasped as she noticed Scooby preparing to eat the whole plate before she quickly managed to grab two of them, one for herself and another for Scrappy as Scooby ate the rest on the plate, giving Shaggy a realization about Scooby's conscious choice.

"Something tells me you're getting the best of this meal.", Shaggy guessed.

Then, Googie looked outside to notice a bunch of cats on a tree.

"Yeah, I'd be more concerned about those.", Googie warned before the cats started meowing.

"Uh-Oh. Cats!", Scooby shouted upon noticing them.

"Wowee! I've heard about cats getting stuck on trees, but this is ridiculous.", Scrappy admitted.

"Like, it's hard to enjoy a meal with a bunch of eyes staring at you.", Shaggy admitted as Scooby snarled again.

"Yeah, especially when those eyes belong to a bunch of cats!", Googie agreed, knowing full well what happens with Scooby anywhere near cats.

"Let's get out of here.", Scrappy suggested as he sat down and out his seatbelt on while Shaggy did the same for Scooby before he put his own seatbelt on while Googie put hers on.

"Like, sit tight, old buddy.", Shaggy urged.

Then, the cats suddenly began looking down at the front windshield of the Mystery Machine, prompting Scooby to snarl at them, worrying the others.

"Ugh! Don't they ever leave us alone?", Googie vented.

"I'll find us a peaceful place to eat.", Shaggy assured before Shaggy then drove the Mystery Machine away from the mansion, shaking the cats off the van, earning Scooby's raspberry at the cats as they could only watch as they crossed the bridge.

Meanwhile, Velma spoke with the others as Beau was eating with them now.

"What I'd like to find out is why these ghosts helped Googie and the guys out and want us off the island.", Velma admitted.

"It's not ghosts, Velma. It's just guys in masks, and they're probably after the pirate's treasure.", Fred assured.

"Or covering up a smuggling operation.", Velma added.

"Or maybe there's oil under the island.", Fred added.

"Or maybe there's something big going on that these ghosts are trying to warn us about.", Beau objected.

"Really?", puzzled Simone.

"Think about it. The first time that zombie appeared, he helped my daughter and her friends out of that hole and gave her his sword afterwards. And then, there's the ghost of Colonel Jackson Pettigrew. He said to 'beware the cat god's followers'.", Beau explained.

"Oh, my!", Simone exclaimed.

"So, what do you mean?", asked Daphne.

"Bearing that in mind, I have two theories: either they existed as an existential cult group for 200 years straight on this island or the cat god's curse was getting ready to be cast on more innocent people by those who are already on the island, like it said in Googie's book, although I can't say for sure who those followers really are. Either way, that might be why these ghosts and zombies were trying to warn us all day.", Beau guessed.

Meanwhile, at the bayou, the others were finally safe from the cats' prying eyes.

"Like, this is much better, eh, Scoob?", Shaggy spoke before he and Scooby continued licking the gumbo bowls while Scrappy and Googie slurped on their bowls carefully without any drips or messes before Shaggy finished while Scooby was finishing his and spoke.

"And now, for the heat de resistánce.", Shaggy spoke before he got out 2 peppers, one for each hand.

Then, Scooby and Shaggy prepared to begin the challenge as Googie felt concerned for them.

"Like, on your mark, get set..,", Shaggy began as Googie began voicing her concerns.

"Uh, Shaggy, I wouldn't...", Googie began before Shaggy and Scooby went for it anyway.

"Ignition!", Shaggy spoke before he placed the pepper in his mouth while Scooby did the same for his, much to Googie's disgust as she sighed.

That was when Shaggy began to succumb to the pepper's intense heat and wheezed as he tried fanning his tongue with his hand while Scooby did okay, apparently, as he laughed before he then popped his pepper out of his mouth, revealing it to be in one piece.

"Hey, no fair! What's the matter? Chicken?", Shaggy urged.

"I know you are, but what am I?", teased Scrappy.

"Uh-Uh.", Scooby replied before he then swallowed his pepper, only for him and Shaggy to wind up succumbing to the heat completely as fire blew out from Scooby's ears while red smoke came out from Shaggy's ears before the same red smoke came out of both Shaggy and Scooby's noses, prompting them to hightail it out of the Mystery Machine.

"I tried to warn them.", Googie sighed before she and Scrappy went outside to notice Shaggy and Scooby running toward the water.

"Are they gonna be okay?", asked Scrappy before Shaggy and Scooby then began drinking water from the pond to answer his question.

"Yeah, they'll be fine.", Googie replied before the same force that resurrected Morgan Moonscar as a zombie appeared in front of the harvest moon, catching Googie and Scrappy's attention.

"Yeah, but not for long.", Scrappy responded as a ghostly green wave headed for the pond.

"It's headed for that pond.", Googie deduced as it made its way in-between, and slightly above, Shaggy and Scooby, who just finished cooling off their mouths before the wave past the two and went deep into the ground in the water, unearthing a zombie underwater in the process as he then rose up from the dirt moaning and began walking forwards, much to Scooby and Shaggy's shock as they exclaimed before they went back up for air.

By then, all four noticed a horde of zombies approaching the group as well.

"Zoinks! Zombies!", Shaggy exclaimed.

Then, Googie noticed another wave.

"Guys, look! There's another one headed right for the ground!", Googie shouted as the wave then snakes around as it made its way to the ground before more zombies arose from their graves.

"Zoinks!", Shaggy shouted.

"Avenge us!", the zombies moaned.

That was what caught Googie and the others off-guard.

"What?", Googie puzzled.

"Did you guys hear that right? Did they really say 'avenge us'?", Shaggy asked.

"Yep. That's what they said, all right.", Scrappy replied.

"If that's the case, we need to head back for the others and quick.", Googie realized, knowing that the gang might piece those puzzled together.

"Uh-Huh!", Scooby concurred before the group of four ran back to the Mystery Machine While also snaking past zombies and even stepping on one's back.

"Come on! Come on!", Shaggy exclaimed as he tried to start the van, only for the engine to stall.

"It's no use. The van won't start.", Googie discouraged before Scooby and Shaggy then noticed zombies moving forward, begging the gang to avenge them before Shaggy and Scooby closed the window just in time before the Mystery Machine then backed away quickly, shaking some zombies off, and then stop.

"Like, I think we ditched them, buddy.", Shaggy sighed.

However, Googie saw otherwise.

"Actually, guys. We kinda missed one.", Googie spoke as a zombie on the roof popped up from the top of the windshield.

Then, Shaggy drive forward and shook the zombie off toward a tree.

"Sorry about that.", Googie apologized.

Then, the zombie groaned as he then slowly got up.

"End the cat god's curse and avenge us.", the zombie groaned.

"Zoinks!", Scooby and Shaggy exclaimed before Shaggy tried to push the pedal, only to notice that the van was stuck.

"It's stuck, guys!", Googie spoke.

"What is this stuff, quicksand?", Scrappy puzzled.

"Looks like we're gonna have to hoof it back there.", Googie suggested as Shaggy and Scooby screamed before all four left the Mystery Machine as Googie turned back to the slow zombies.

"Don't worry! We will avenge you! I promise!", Googie shouted determinedly before the zombies stopped and then gave hopeful smiles, seeing as Googie carries Morgan Moonscar's sword.

Meanwhile, the gang was nearing the mansion.

"We're almost there, guys.", Googie panted just before she saw her father outside.

"Dad!", Googie shouted before all four stopped themselves before panting heavily.

"Phew. Thank goodness.", Googie sighed.

"Where have guys you been?", asked Beau.

"Well, let's just say it all started when the cats from the kitchen saw us eating in the Mystery Machine from on top of a tree.", Googie began explaining.

Meanwhile, back inside, Fred was eating a piece of Lena's pecan pie.

"Mmm! Hey, we should do a segment on Lena's pecan pie, Daph. It's supernatural!", Fred joked.

"You are so corny.", Daphne responded.

"Everyone, get out here! I've figured it out!", Beau shouted.

"Figured what out?", puzzled Fred, Daphne, and Velma.

Then, the white cat hopped off Simone's laps.

"It seems what he speaks is the truth. There is more going on than we realize.", Simone spoke.

"Uh, if you ladies'll excuse me.", Fred spoke as he got the camera ready before walking out with Fred and Daphne, but not before Simone turned to Lena, who then spoke to them.

"Right away. But, please, Fred. You must be careful.", Lena spoke fervently, earning Fred's grin and nod.

Later, the group was with Googie, Scrappy, Shaggy, Scooby, and even Beau.

"So, first, Morgan Moonscar helped Googie and the others out and gave her his sword, and then next, the zombies asked them to avenge them?", Fred asked.

"And end the cat god's curse.", Googie added with a reply.

"Like, that is pretty strange request if you ask me. Usually, they want to eat your brains.", Shaggy admitted.

"Yeah.", Scooby agreed.

"So, that confirms it. The zombies must've chosen my daughter.", Beau spoke.

"For what? A sacrifice?", asked Velma suspiciously.

"Not that. It's clear that the cat god's followers are still around, one way or another. If my hunch is right, Googie must've been the chosen one who can lift the curse and end those spirits' eternal suffering. Otherwise, Mooonscar wouldn't have given his sword to her.", Beau explained as Googie unsheathed her sword from the scabbard and loooked at it before moving it to the harvest moon in view from the blade's reflection.

"So, that explains it. That explains why those zombies only helped us and needed our help, not attack us.", Googie realized.

"That's right, and the only thing left to figure out is exactly who the cat god's followers are. Something tells me that they're after more than his treasure.", Beau guessed.

"Good idea.", Googie agreed.

"Hey. How exactly do you know about all this?", Velma asked.

"Why are you treating me like I'm a suspect?", Beau puzzled.

"Simple, because you are.", Velma responded.

"Look, all I can tell you for now is that it's a secret, and I'll explain everything once this whole mess is sorted out.", Beau assured, keeping Velma's suspicions at bay.

"Hmm.", Velma spoke.

"Let it go, Velma. Like he said, we'll sort it all out once the problem is taken care of.", Googie assured.

"I sure hope so.", Velma admitted.

Later, the group arrived at where the Mystery Machine is where the tracks are.

"There! That's where the van is.", Googie pointed out as she pointed to the van as Daphne walked over to it before setting her lantern down and opening the van door, getting quite a surprise as a pot of crawfad shells fell off into the dirt, urging Fred to run over to her.

"What is it?", asked Daphne.

"Those're crawdad shells. Scooby spat them out like watermelon seeds like some kind of expert.", Googie replied.

"Those must've been from when Shaggy and Scooby were eating earlier before the cats appeared, as you described, Googie.", Velma deduced.

"Like I said. Never a dull moment.", Beau sighed.

"Well, I guess the guys enjoyed your girlfriend's cooking, too.", Daphne joked.

"She's not my girlfriend, Daph. I just said I enjoy her cooking. And what about Beau?", Fred asked.

"What about me?", Beau puzzled before a zombie's arm emerged from the bushes and was about to touch Daphne.

"Daphne, behind you, in the bushes!", Beau warned before the zombie's hand touched Daphne's shoulder, prompting her to turn around to see it before grabbing the zombie by the arm and then flipping it to the ground near the back of the Mystery Machine, impressing Googie and Scrappy.

"Daphne, are you...", Fred began before Daphne interrupted.

"I can handle myself, thank you.", Daphne assured.

"Whoa.", Googie spoke.

"Who would've thought Daphne would learn that kind of self-defense?", Scrappy agreed.

"Thank for the heads-up, Beau, but you're still a suspect.", Velma gratified.

"Will you just let it go for now, Velma?", asked Googie.

"It's probably the fisherman.", Fred guessed.

"We'll just see about that.", Daphne responded before she proceeded to unmask him, only to find it difficult as Fred started recording with his camera.

"If this is a mask, Fred, it's a pretty darn good one.", Daphne grunted.

However, Fred was not convinced.

"Ha! Good one? It's the fakest, cheesiest mask I've ever seen.", Fred retorted.

"Really? But it feels real.", Daphne responded before she brushed her hands off on her jacket in disgust.

"That's because it is real. Hasn't it occurred to you that not all mysteries have rational explanations?", Beau asked Fred.

"She's just not pulling hard enough.", Fred retorted.

"Oh, really. Well, if you're that sure, why don't you pull it yourself, Mr. Macho?", Velma challenged.

"Sure. Hold this, Googie.", Fred spoke as he handed the camera to Googie.

"Okay, I will, if only to prove you wrong.", Googie responded before Fred neared the zombie and began the "unmasking".

"It's the fisherman!", Fred grunted.

"No.", Shaggy, Daphne, Googie, Velma, and Beau spoke.

"It's the ferry man!", Fred strained.

"No.", Scooby and Scrappy replied.

"Maybe it's...", Fred began before he inadvertently pulled the zombie's head off.

"Real!", Fred stated before he exclaimed in disgust and passed it around like a ball as it was passed to Daphne, then Shaggy, followed by Velma, and then Scooby, before it was passed to Googie, who used the sword like a baseball bat to smack the head back onto the neck.

"Nice hit, Googie.", Beau complimented.

"Thanks, Dad.", Googie sighed as she sheathed the sword back into the scabbard.

"We did tell you it wasn't a mask.", Beau reminded.

"It must be animatronic!", Fred stammered in fear.

"Oh, and I suppose animatronics can stand right back up?", Velma retorted in response before a stormy wind emerged again as thunder sounded and a wavy, green light swirled over the bayou once more.

"Fred, are you getting all this?", asked Daphne.

"That's the wavy light we told you about.", Googie stated.

"I know.", Beau replied before the light then touched down into the pond again, begetting more undead zombies.

"Like, it's deja by all over again! And I think we all know what to do, right, Scoob?", Shaggy asked.

"Yeah! Run!", Scooby exclaimed before the duo ran, only to be cornered by more zombies that were just riding from the grave, or in this case, the pond.

"Yikes! It's a regular zombie jamboree!", Shaggy exclaimed.

"Avenge us.", the zombies moaned.

"And I suppose they're all animatronic, too?", Googie asked.

"Well, it is a possibility, Googie.", Fred spoke fearfully.

"That's just the denial talking.", Beau responded before the zombie's popped up left and right, and practically surrounded them as Daphne turned the camera to Googie.

"What is this? 'Night of the Living Dead'?", Googie joked before the familiar screams were heard all the way from the mansion.

"It's Lena! We left her and Simone unprotected!", Fred exclaimed.

"The cat god's followers must've gotten to them.", Beau guessed.

"Either that, or those zombies must've gotten them spooked.", Scrappy guessed.

"Either way, they must be in trouble. Come on!", Googie urged as she started darting off only for Beau to stop her and the others.

"Wait!", Beau exclaimed before he lifted a nearby rock. "You might want to move back."

Then, the gang did so before Beau tossed a rock toward the ground, revealing it to actually be quicksand.

"It's quicksand.", Beau stated.

"Looks like going this way is out of the picture.", Velma stated.

"We'll have to split up from here. I'll go help look for anything that might point to how the cat god's curse can be lifted with Shaggy and the others. You guys see what you can do about Lena and Simone. They might need some help.", Googie spoke, puzzling Beau.

"Are you kidding? I had the same plan in mind. Just be careful out there, okay?", Beau asked.

"You, too, Dad. And don't worry. I will.", Googie responded determinedly as she unsheathed her sword.

"Good. Now, let's get going.", Beau urged before he, Fred, Daphne, and Velma ran off one direction toward the mansion.

"Come on, guys. We've got some searching to do.", Googie urged as she drew the sword.

"Like, should be no problem as long as we don't run into zombies all the time!", Shaggy exclaimed a bit fearfully.

"Yeah!", Scooby agreed.

"No need to worry, Shaggy. They're not gonna hurt us, remember?", Scrappy assured.

"Oh. Right.", Scooby and Shaggy sighed.

"In any case, they might be guiding us to somewhere important.", Googie guessed.

"By chasing us?", Scooby puzzled.

"Exactly.", Googie replied as another zombie rose up. "That being said, I say we let them guide us."

"Yeah. The sooner we get to somewhere important, the better.", Scrappy agreed.

Then, the zombies moaned as they neared the gang, earning usual screams from Shaggy and Scooby as Googie pointed to the way they'll start running.

"Tally ho, mateys!", Googie exclaimed.

Then, they did just that as the zombies lurker nearer and the gang then ran across logs and even a few gators, one of which snapped his jaws at Scooby but missed, earning Scrappy's resolve to grab it by its tail.

"Okay! You asked for it!", Scrappy grunted as he held the gator back, allowing Scooby, Shaggy, and Googie across before the gator then whacked Scrappy off of its tail with a shake before Scrappy landed in her arms before they continued running.

"Nice work, Scrappy.", Googie commented with excitement.

Then, they ran into a few civil war zombies before they ran away from them after the pointed to where they should run before they ran off with Googie waving to them.

"Thanks for the tip, guys!", Googie shouted before they crossed another pond, one of which where Scooby found himself stuck.

🎵 _ **You hear the screeching of an owl, You hear the hear the wind begin to howl**_

 _ **You know there's zombies on the prowl**_

 _ **And it's terror time again**_

 _ **They've got you runnin' through the night**_

 _ **It's terror time again**_

 _ **And you just might die of fright**_

 _ **It's a terrifying time**_ __

Then, Shaggy grabbed what seemed like a vine, only for it to be a snake, scaring Shaggy and surprising Googie while Scrappy growled at it before a nearby zombie tapped his shoulder gave the vine to Shaggy, before he swung away with Googie and Scrappy hanging onto it as well before Scrappy grabbed onto Scooby's collar and all four land back to the ground and look back.

Meanwhile, Beau, Velma, Daphne, and Fred were running back to the mansion before they came across a long tree trunk, went underneath it and hit behind it before all four moved the tree trunk back and let go, hitting the zombies and inadvertently removing the upper bodies, much to their surprise, in the process.

🎵 _ **You hear the beating of your heart, you know the screamin's gonna start**_

 _ **Here comes the really scary part**_

' _ **Cause it's terror time again**_

 _ **They've got you runnin' through the night**_

 _ **It's terror time again**_

 _ **Oh, you just might die of fright**_

 _ **It's a terrifying time**_ __

Back at the bayou, the group of four were running across another pond before a fishing line suddenly caught Shaggy by the back of the shirt, prompting a Googie to take action quickly.

"Hang on, gang! It's gonna get bumpy!", Googie urged as she grabbed Shaggy by the leg before she too wound up getting dragged with Scooby and Scrappy along with her as the sword lifted Scooby up by the collar and Scrappy just happened to hop along on top of his uncle. Then, they were bumped from tree to tree in a sort of zig-zag line before Big Mona happened to have hopped up from the pond before getting stuck on the shirt by Googie, much to her puzzlement before she then removed Big Mona from her shirt and then noticed Snakebite Scruggs not far from here before she tossed the catfish over to Snakebite, surprising him.

"What the?", puzzled Scruggs.

"Here's your fish, Snakebite!", Googie shouted as she was getting bumped back and forth from tree to tree with Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy and getting far away.

"Heh. That darn tourist actually did it.", Scruggs grinned as Big Mona squirmed in Snakebite's bucket.

Meanwhile, the zombies were nearing the group of four before Shaggy, Scooby, Googie, and Scrappy landed in front of them and began rolling down the hill with the zombies behind them, baffling the zombies at first before they grinned.

Elsewhere, Beau, Fred, Daphne, and Velma panted after running from the zombies and then sighing out of exhaustion.

Then, it went back to when Shaggy, Scooby, Googie, and Scrappy were rolling down towards a seemingly vacant cave before they stopped near a candle-lit shelf.

🎵 _ **All the trees begin to moan and the monsters grunt and groan**_

 _ **Rotting faces full of slime**_

 _ **Don't you know it's terror time?**_

 _ **And it's terror time again**_

 _ **They've got you runnin' through the night**_

 _ **Yes, it's terror time again**_

 _ **Oh, you just might die of fright**_

 _ **It's a terrifying time, time, time, time, time**_ __

Then, the group stood up and noticed five dolls: one of Fred, another of Daphne, another of Velma, and each one for Googie and Scrappy.

"What? Is that me I'm looking at?", puzzled Googie.

"Zoinks! Like, someone's been playing with dolls, Scoob.", Shaggy stated.

"Yeah, dolls.", Scooby agreed.

Then, Scrappy went for Googie's doll as Shaggy went for the others.

Back at a spot near the mansion, Beau reiterated the mission.

"Phew. I think we've lost them. For now. Now, let's get back to the mansion and...", Beau began before he suddenly saw Fred, Daphne, and Velma both floating upward uncontrollably.

"What's going on?", asked Velma.

Back at the cave, Googie was floating again.

"No way! I'm flying again.", Googie chuckled.

"Hey, that one looks like Daphne.", Shaggy guessed as he grabbed Daphne's doll and then raised its left arm up to the middle, unknowingly causing Daphne to slap Fred elsewhere.

"Hey!", Fred spoke.

"Sorry, Fred.", Daphne apologized.

Back at the cave, Googie tried to warn Shaggy.

"Uh, Shaggy, I don't think it's a good idea to play with dolls right now.", Googie urged as she floated in the air.

"Like, what do you mean?", asked Shaggy as he then lifted up the doll's right leg, causing Daphne to kick Fred elsewhere.

"Ow! Hey!", Fred spoke.

"It's not my fault! Something's controlling me. Beau, get us down!", Daphne urged before Beau tried, but with little to no success.

"I, ngh, can't!", Beau grunted before Velma suddenly punched Beau.

"Jinkies! Sorry.", Velma apologized.

Back at the cave, Scooby moved Daphne's arm back into place and then back, unknowingly causing Daphne to hit Velma in the back elsewhere.

"Ow!", Velma exclaimed before it showed Scooby laughing back at the cave.

"You mean that your doll is capable of making you fly?", puzzled Scrappy asked.

"I think so. Maybe even more than that. Scrappy, try raising my doll's arm.", Googie stated as she floated.

"Okay.", Scrappy agreed before he raised the doll's right arm, causing Googie to raise her right arm uncontrollably, intriguing her.

"Incredible. Now, can you try moving my back and then put me down?", asked Googie.

"You got it.", Scrappy agreed before moving it back down, causing Googie's arm to move back down.

"Thanks, Scrappy.", Googie gratified as she then floated back down to the ground.

"Nothing to it.", Scrappy responded.

"Guys, I don't think those are ordinary dolls. They're voodoo dolls, which would explain why I was floating earlier in the kitchen.", Googie realized.

"Voodoo dolls?", Scooby and Shaggy asked.

"Like, but that means...", Shaggy began before he realized what they must've been doing and panicked, while trying to move them back in properly as they moved all the proper body parts back in order and set them all down back where they go, causing the gang to fall back to the ground with Daphne landing on Beau elsewhere.

Back at the cave, Scooby gave a sigh of relief before red eyes opened up and glowed in the darkness.

"I wonder who made these voodoo dolls.", Shaggy puzzled.

"If I had to guess, it might be the cat god's followers. They're not very far from here.", Googie replied before Scooby spoke to the others.

"Why, those sneaky little devils!", Scrappy growled.

"Guys, look. Eyes!", Scooby shouted.

Then, the group then turned around to see what Scooby saw.

"Yeah. We should get out of here now.", Googie spoke.

"Agreed.", Scrappy, Shaggy, and Scooby spoke in unison before they left, but not without Scrappy taking Googie's doll for safekeeping as did Googie for Scrappy's doll, before they exited the cave with a swarm of bats flying out before Googie suddenly started flying again, this time while moving as well as she found herself hovering above the bats.

"Huh? Scrappy!", Googie groaned.

"What? You got my doll.", Scrappy responded.

"Yeah, for safekeeping. Look, never mind that. Just keep it as high as you can.", Googie urged.

"Okay!", Scrappy agreed.

Meanwhile, Fred helped Daphne off of Beau before he got back up.

"Sorry about that.", Daphne apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I've been chased around by a bunch of zombies earlier. This is nothing.", Beau assured before Lena screamed again.

"Come on! We've got to get to the house!", Fred urged as the group decided to head back for the mansion.

"Way ahead of you!", Beau agreed before Lena screamed again, unknowingly catching even Googie's attention from raw away.

"It's Lena! She's in danger! Scrappy, can you...", Googie began before Scrappy got the gist.

"Way ahead of you, Googie!", Scrappy responded before the group stopped to a halt as Shaggy and Scooby screamed before they ducked down, granting the bats safe passage as Googie saw them flying away.

"Wow. It's just as impressive as ever.", Googie sighed as she gently floated back down to the ground again as Scooby and Shaggy sighed.

"It was just a bunch of bats, Scoob.", Shaggy sighed.

"Yeah.", Scooby sighed.

Then, the group noticed two female undead zombies moaning.

"I appreciate your help, zombies. Really, I do, but we gotta head back to the mansion to help Lena.", Googie spoke.

"Like, we weren't even looking for any ghoulfriends, anyway. Right, Scoob?", asked Shaggy.

"Uh-Uh.", Scooby spoke as he shook his head.

Then, another group of zombies tapped Scooby and Shaggy's shoulders before they, along with Googie and Scrappy, turned to notice them.

"Looks like they're not done guiding us yet.", Googie guessed.

"Then, let's get moving!", Scrappy responded.

"You bet!", Googie agreed.

"Like, let's get outta here!", Shaggy shouted before they left hurriedly.

 **A/N: This time, instead of chasing them away, the zombies are practically guiding them to an important site where the biggest clue is, involving voodoo dolls.**


	10. The Cat God's Curse Strikes

**A/N: Hey, everyone. So, recently, I saw "Lena's True Feelings" by Fox Teen at this website. Loved it. So, I figured it would be best to use that for my story, but not without giving him some credit. The credit for this work belongs to him. No one else. Give up a round of applause for Fox Teen, ladies and gentlemen! :) I also saw some pages of the fan comic "Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolves" on deviantart by lonewarrior 20, and I liked that one, too, because that gave me an idea for a surprise for you guys, which I will explain at the end of this chapter, so the credit goes to him, too. Anyhoo, enjoy.**

 **Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island**

 **Chapter 9: The Cat God's Curse Strikes**

Back at the mansion, Fred and Daphne were looking for Lena and Simone.

"Lena!", Fred shouted.

"Simone?", asked Daphne as Velma went to the kitchen and tried to flip the switch to turn the lights on, but nothing came on.

"Scooby? Shaggy? Scrappy? Googie?", asked Velma.

"The generator must've gone out. We'll look back at the living room.", Beau spoke before Fred shouted.

"Lena!", Fred shouted, catching Beau and Velma's attention.

"Lena?", asked Fred as he walked toward the staircase and walked upward, only to fall through the first set of six steps after taking the second step.

That was when Daphne walked over to that area and found the hole.

"Fred! Are you...", Daphne began before she noticed Fred with Lena.

"All right?", asked Lena.

"Yeah. Heh. Thanks.", Fred gratified as Lena brushed Fred's hair before Velma and Beau caught up with Daphne, Fred, and Lena, who helped Fred back up.

"What's going on?", asked Daphne.

"It was a nightmare. Miss Lenoir and I went outside to wait for you, when we were attacked by these, these...", Lena began before Velma got the gist.

"Zombies?", asked Velma as Beau joined the others.

"Yes. We ran back to the house, and Miss Lenoir opened a secret passageway. She said it was built during the civil war to hide from union soldiers. But the zombies came after us. They grabbed Miss Lenoir and dragged her away. Oh, thank goodness you've come!", Lena apparently fibbed as she landed on Fred's chest while Beau checked the footprints.

"Hold up. You said the zombies 'dragged' Simone away?", Beau asked.

"Yes. It was horrible!", Lena fibbed.

"Don't worry. We'll find her, and it's gonna be okay.", Fred assured.

Then, both Velma and Beau have their suspicions as Daphne pressed forward.

"Come on. We've got to save Simone.", Daphne urged.

"Yeah, well I'm not so sure it's just her we need to save.", Beau responded before they walked down the hall as a couple of rats fled from the light in the middle of there late night dinner and then arrive at two doorways.

At that point, Velma took a closer look at the footprints to see where they lead before she stood back up.

"Come on. This way.", Velma urged before the group followed her to another doorway, this time only one, leading to a sort of dark cave as Velma opened it and went inside with the others following her.

"Where are we?", asked Daphne as they looked around and saw several assorted candles and one idol with a bowl of fire as well as a moon dial.

"Looks to me like a place for voodoo rituals, but why don't we just ask..Lena?", Velma asked suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?", asked Fred.

"Think about it. After she said that Simone was dragged away, I saw the foot prints of Simone's heels and realized that she wasn't dragged away at all, meaning that whatever Lena said was not true. She just walked there.", Beau replied as he opened the drawbridge covering the moonlight before Simone then walked out of the shadows.

"Very cleaver, Velma, especially you, gardener, but it's too late.", Simone spoke as she walked into the light before she laughed evilly.

Then, Simone held out Daphne and Velma's dolls before placing them on the wall, suddenly forcing Daphne and Velma to hit the wall behind them, earning Fred's gasp.

"Sorry, Freddy. I really do like you.", Lena spoke penitently before she then got out Fred's doll and placed it against the wall, knocking him back to the wall behind him as well, causing the camera to land on the table perfectly, doing no damage to itself whatsoever.

"What would you do if you didn't like me?", Fred puzzled weakly before Beau went after Lena.

"Hey!", Beau shouted as he ran towards her before Lena then lifted Beau's doll up, causing him to float before she then placed the doll on the wall, sending him crashing to the wall next to Fred, before tying up the dolls as Simone already did so for the other three.

"Voodoo dolls!", Velma gasped.

"These was dolls do come in handy.", Simone admitted with a chuckle as she then set the dolls on the table.

"So, that's where the cleaning cloth was. Sorry, I doubted you.", Velma apologized.

"Apology accepted.", Beau replied.

"We also made wax dolls for your daughter and her puppy, gardener, but they seem to have been misplaced. Regardless, the harvest moon will soon reach the midnight point on this moondial, and then, the ceremony will begin.", Simone illustrated as she turned around to the others.

"What ceremony?", asked Fred.

"You won't get away with this!", Daphne grunted.

"Quite the contrary. I've been getting away with it for 200 years.", Simone spoke with a chuckle before Beau realized something.

"Wait. 200 years? If you've done it for that long, then that means...", Beau spoke right before Simone began to transform as her ears turned into cat-like ears, causing her earrings to fall off as she grew sharp teeth and her face became almost cat-like before she then snarled as she opened her eyes, revealed to be If a yellow cat-slit sort, catching the others off-guard.

"So, you two were the cat god's followers all along.", Beau realized.

"At least, Scoob, Shaggy, Scrappy, and Googie are still free. Maybe.", Fred hoped before Lena, who was in the same state as Simone now, spoke.

"I heard that, Fred. Those two simpletons with Googie and Scrappy? We didn't even bother making wax dolls of them. Heh! A waste of time and magic wax.", Lena replied before she hissed.

"Enough with the banter! What's your endgame, Simone?", asked Beau.

"Yeah. Just what are you planning to do to us?", asked Fred.

"Ah, it's simple. Every Harvest Moon, I must drain the lifeforce from victims lured to my island to preserve my immortality.", Simone replied.

"This is more haunted stuff than I really wanted!", Daphne exclaimed.

"I just hope Googie and the others have better luck.", Beau admitted.

Meanwhile, near the docks, Googie, Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy arrived over by where they entered in the first place just as a ferry boat suddenly arrived and was slowly lowering the bar.

"Wait a minute. That's just where we started earlier today. More importantly, didn't Simone say that ferry's don't run at night?", Googie realized before Shaggy spoke to Jacques who was waving to them.

"Jacques! Like, are we ever glad to see you! There's no time to waste!", Shaggy urged before Googie drew her sword and then stopped the others.

"Wait, guys. Something's not right about him.", Googie warned as Jacques stepped forward.

"I am happy to see y'all.", Jacques spoke with a chuckle before he suddenly turned into a sort of werecat as his hat fell off while his shirt tore off, he grew orange fur and sharp teeth as well as his eyes turning into a yellow cat-slit sort, and claws, confirming Googie's suspicions.

"Yikes!", Shaggy shouted as Scooby screamed.

"I knew it. You're one of the cat god's two followers, aren't you?", asked Googie.

"That's right, Miss Googie. Although, technically, that's three followers. I am just one follower right here, and I assume you already know the other two who were here on this island long before you arrived with your friends.", Jacques replied, earning Googie's gasp. "Although, to tell the truth, it wasn't exactly easy, chére. 200 years ago, a horde of pirates had destroyed all the settlers that had arrived before them, well, except for Lena and Simone, of course. Right after that, they uttered some kind of curse on the pirates, turning them into cat creatures, like moi, and then devour the pirates whole!"

"What? Then, that means that Lena and Simone were the cat god's followers the whole time.", Googie realized.

Then, Jacques used the same French speech he did earlier when he was driving the others to the Moonscar Island before speaking further.

"And after I learned that, I decided 'I want a piece of that immortality', so, naturally, I got a little somethin' somethin', yeah, as you can plainly see, and this here my gris gris. I got the power of the cat god! But if you think you can spill the beans to your gang, I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Miss Googie.", Jacques replied before he whistled, apparently summoning a sort of panther, which hopped out of the ferry and onto the docks before it snarled, scaring the others, mainly Scooby and Shaggy.

"Okay, Snakebite having a hunting pig is one thing, but you having a hunting panther? Exactly who is that, anyway?", asked Googie.

"Oh, his name is Shaun, my best watchpanther.", Jacques introduced as Shaun growled.

"Oh, boy.", Googie groaned.

"Now, you keep an eye on Miss Googie and Scrappy while I dine on that boy and his dog. They act like a cooyon, you have yourself a skinny puppy girl combo.", Jacques laughed, earning Scooby, Shaggy, Googie, and Scrappy's gasps before he then roared and charged toward Shaggy and Scooby, prompting them to run away.

Meanwhile, Googie turned back to Shaun.

"What are we gonna do now, Googie?", asked Scrappy.

"Don't worry, Scrappy. I've got this.", Googie assured before she then got out the Grimness Book of Records and opened it, turning to a page that states how one can transform into a werewolf.

"Wait, isn't that..?", Scrappy began before Googie interrupted.

"A spell that turns people into werewolves? Yes, and I'm using it on myself. If Jacques can transform like that, then so can I.", Googie replied.

"Oh, I get it. Fighting fire with fire, right?", Scrappy realized.

"Yep. You guessed it.", Googie replied before she then spoke an incantation in the Grimness book, causing a blue wavy light similar to the green one to emerge and take the form of a spirit wolf's head, at least fir the front while the rest remained the same as it however in front of the harvest moon, catching Shaun's attention as he snarled in response.

"Oh deepest, darkest night, transform me by midnight's light. And turn me into a wolf tonight!", Googie incanted before the wolf light then hit Googie, although not actually hitting her so much as coating her in some protective barrier before she grew wolf ears, fangs, brown wolf fur, wolf laws for feet, claws, and a cute wolf nose before she howled just as the barrier became invisible.

After the transformation was done, Shaun recovered from the blinding light and grew petrified from seeing what became of Googie before meowing like a kitten and then running away, much to Scrappy's amusement.

"Talk about running like a scaredy cat.", Scrappy admitted.

Googie opened her eyes, which were still normal.

"Did it work?", asked Googie.

"Why don't you see for yourself?", asked Scrappy before Googie then looked at her reflection and saw herself as a werewolf.

"It worked! I'm a werewolf now!", Googie shouted with joy.

"Yeah. Who would've thought you almost looked like how Shaggy looked when he transformed?", Scrappy admitted.

"In a good way, right?", asked Googie.

"Yep, no question.", Scrappy replied with no hesitation.

"Now, if we're done here, we need to get to Shaggy and Scooby, and fast!", Googie urged as the She-wolf drew out Morgan Moonscar's sword.

Meanwhile, Velma had an idea.

"If you're as old as you say you are, then I'll bet you're the one who found Morgan Moonscar's treasure.", Velma guessed.

Beau, however, had a more accurate guess.

"For all we know, you weren't even after his treasure in the first place, were you?", asked Beau.

"Meh! You've guessed it again. Why would we want anything from the very pirate who destroyed our island?! He was the cause of all of this. I was one of a group of settlers who made this island our home. We looked to our cat god for a bountiful harvest, until that night, when he came ashore. He drove the islanders into the bayou, all except for Lena and myself. We uttered a curse on the pirates, to destroy them as they had destroyed our island. Our wish was granted: we became cat creatures and destroyed the pirates!", Simone replied with a snarl as it showed a flashback of a time when Morgan Moonscar charted a course for the island just as Simone placed a sort of bowl of rice before stepping back and then sitting down at the table as Lena joined in before Moonscar's crew stepped closer and closer only to find the settlers who beat them to it, prompting them to drive the islanders out into the bayou, even smashing and tipping tables and allowing alligators to eat them, much to Lena and Simone's horror before they were later saddened over their fellow settlers' deaths and looked up to the harvest moon before transforming into cat creatures and later approaching them as Moonscar was burying the treasure before Lena and Simone attacked, earning a scream from Morgan Moonscar.

Back to the present, Beau was quite surprised.

"I remember reading about that with my daughter earlier at the garden. That was you?", asked Beau.

"Indeed, but it was only afterwards did we discover that invoking the cat god's power had cursed us as well.", Simone replied.

"Over the years, boats continued to come to our island. One was full of spice traders who started up pepper plantation. The plantation flourished.", Lena added as it showed a flashback of a shipload of spice traders arriving at Moonscar Island and getting ready to plant pepper seeds while building a sort of mansion before it showed the next Harvest Moon later that night.

"At least until the Harvest Moon.", Simone added before it showed the cat creatures creeping up on a farmer and scaring the heck out of him.

"So, that's it. You weren't just responsible for Morgan Moonscar's deaths as well as his crew. You were the very reason this island is haunted for 200 years straight.", Beau realized.

"Sometimes, it became necessary for Lena to lure the outsiders back to the island.", Simone added.

"Just like you lured us.", Fred realized.

"I've had years of practice.", Lena admitted.

"Yeah, 200 years too long.", Beau commented.

"And those zombies are just the poor souls you drained. They were just trying to warn us, so we wouldn't suffer the same fate they did.", Daphne realized.

"Pretty smart, for a television reporter.", Simone commented.

"And when that didn't work out, they chose my daughter as their savior from the very curse that destroyed Morgan Moonscar and his crew two centuries ago.", Beau spoke.

"Yeesh! When did you get so smart?", asked Simone in surprise before a primal roar was heard from far away.

"Sounds like Jacques has found your frightened friends.", Lena guessed.

"Jacques?", puzzled Fred.

"We needed a ferry driver. The old man wanted immortality, so we gave it to him.", Simone explained as she walked closer to the moondial, just before a wolf howl, a kind of howl normally heard from werewolves, sounded, alarming Lena and Simone.

"What is that?!", Simone asked irritably.

"I don't know.", Lena puzzled.

Then, Beau had a guess that turns the tides in favor of the gang.

"Sounds like Jacques's not the only one who's found Shaggy and Scooby by now.", Beau guessed.

 **A/N: After seeing the part where Googie became a werewolf as well on page 7 of "Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolves", I eventually got the idea for Googie to fight the werecats as a werewolf like a sort of Cat-and-dog fight. As for how Jacques spoke, including his pet panther, Shaun, they were based off of how Catfish Booray spoke and Shaun, under Catfish's control.**


	11. The Battle of Moonscar Island

**A/N: And this is where the final battle of the story began at this point. Also, I forgot to mention that Clancy Brown voices Morgan Moonscar in this story. I also forgot to mention that the way Jacques spoke and the inclusion of his pet panther was based off of Season 1 Episode 19 B from "Randy Cunningham: 9** **th** **Grade Ninja" known as "Swampy Seconds". Anyhoo, enjoy.**

 **Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island**

 **Chapter 10: The Battle of Moonscar Island**

Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy were running away right before they were cornered by Jacques, who growled at them.

"Goin' somewhere?", taunted Jacques before he picked up the frightened duo by the necks and holding them up as they began struggling.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?", asked Jacques before he snarled and laughed.

"Yikes!", Scooby and Shaggy exclaimed before they suddenly heard a werewolf howl, puzzling then, even Jacques.

"Huh? What's that noise?", puzzled Jacques before he noticed the petrified Shaun running away and even rolling, literally, down the hill before crashing into Jacques, freeing Scooby and Shaggy from the werecat's clutches, puzzling them.

"Like, you think that noise got Shaun so spooked, Scoob?", asked Shaggy.

"I don't know.", Scooby replied before the werecat vented his frustrations.

"Aw, come on, Shaun! You had one job to do. One!", Jacques reprimanded before Googie, who was now a werewolf, gave out the same Tarzan-like yell from when she bashed the crab monster once as she swung on a vine, with Scrappy alongside her, straight toward Jacques before hitting him in the gut with her feet, knocking Jacques back, relieving Scooby and Shaggy.

"Googie!", Shaggy and Scooby shouted in relief before Googie got back down.

"Guys! Are you okay?", asked Googie.

"Like, never better, Googie.", Shaggy assured.

"Yeah. Never better.", Scooby agreed.

"But why do you look hairier than usual?", asked Shaggy.

"Well, I had to use a spell to turn myself into a werewolf.", Googie explained.

"That's right, Shaggy. Just one look at her, and that panther ran away like a scaredy-cat.", Scrappy added.

"Wow! Really?", Shaggy asked as Googie laughed before Jacques was heard snarling as he got back up and walked toward them.

"Don't hurt them! I'm warning you!", Googie urged as she drew Morgan Moonscar's sword.

"Really? A werewolf wielding a silver sword, let alone Morgan Moonscar's sword? That's unconventional, but fitting, even for you.", Jacques commented.

"Yeah, well, I'm still warning you. You mess with the wolf, you get the fangs.", Googie warned as she and Jacques circled each other.

"Oh, really? Hah! You and what army?", asked Jacques before moans were heard from far away, prompting the gang, and Jacques and Shaun, to notice a bunch of zombies walking toward Jacques as Googie spoke.

"Whoa.", Googie spoke.

"I second that 'whoa' 2 times. Whoa whoa!", Jacques replied in surprise before the zombie's then piled up on Jacques and Shaun, preventing him from draining any lifeforce.

"Come on, guys! If Lena and Simone has our friends, and my dad, captive, it might be back at the cave where we found dolls like these.", Googie urged as she held out Scrappy's voodoo doll.

"Come on, Scoob! Now's our chance!", Shaggy exclaimed before they left, although Scrappy wanted a piece of that action against Jacques, let alone Shaun.

"Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!", Scrappy shouted before the werewolf went back for Scrappy, picked him up and ran back to Shaggy and Scooby.

"They're not worry it, Scrappy. Besides, I know a couple of people who really deserve a good beating from you.", Googie assured as Jacques gave out a sort of distress growl, attracting Lena and Simone's attention.

"Jacques is in trouble!", Lena guessed.

"Forget about him! We just drain them now while the moonlight is in the midnight alignment.", Simone urged as she pointed to the gang first and then the moondial, which was showing the moonlight approaching the middle, which is represented by a cat's head, before she and Lena began growling, ready to drain the lifeforce from Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Beau as they swept their claws as the gang was struggling to break free.

Meanwhile, the gang saw the same cave up ahead.

"There's the cave!", Googie shouted.

"On the count of 3, we slide in! One, two, three!", Scrappy shouted before the group of four slid down the entrance to the cave feet first before knocking Simone and Lena back as well as the voodoo dolls before said dolls landed on the ground.

Then, Googie was the first to get back up before Shaggy, Scrappy, and Scooby did so, just in time, too, to notice Beau, Fred, Daphne, and Velma.

"Dad! You guys okay?", asked Googie as she went over to him.

"Well, ngh, guess you could say we're tied up at the moment.", Beau replied with a grunt as Fred, Daphne, and Velma struggled to break free, prompting the werewolf to notice their voodoo dolls tied up.

"Oh. I get it.", Googie understood before she went for the dolls and got out her claws with which to claw out the ropes in her father's doll, setting him free as Shaggy and Scooby grew puzzled.

"Like, what are you guys doing? Charades?", asked Shaggy before Velma shouted to the others.

"Jinkies! Look out!", Velma warned before Googie, Scooby, Shaggy, and Scrappy turned to notice Lena and Simone as half werecats.

"Yeah, we know.", Googie assured as the two half cat creatures stood back up.

"That meddling dog is one thing, but a meddling werewolf?! THAT IS ANOTHER OFFENSE I WILL NOT TOLERATE!", Simone exclaimed before Scooby grew puzzled while Googie joked around.

"Dog? Where?", puzzled Scooby.

"Werewolf? Where?", joked Googie at the same time Scooby spoke in puzzlement.

Frankly, that frustrated the two cat creatures even more as they snarled and hissed before, and even while, their transformation progressed.

First, it showed Lena's skin turning brown as her fingers grew while the blouse wound up tearing apart before it showed her shoes quickly torn apart by her feet turning into panther-like paws with claws as toenails. Then, it showed Simone's shirt sporting a hole from the back of the shirt, as well as the top of the sleeves, as well as the rest, before the brown fur progressed with which afterwards, Simone then snarled like a tiger before Lena went through the same thing, except the back of her shirt remained intact, before she snarled and then both roared and proceeded to slash their claws at the air for practice as they walked forward.

"Zoinks!", Shaggy shouted before Googie turned to them.

"You guys see if you can lure those two away from Lena and Simone. I'll set our friends free.", Googie urged.

"Like, no problem! They're already chasing us!", Shaggy exclaimed before he grabbed Scooby by the collar, causing Simone to miss before she and Lena walked toward them, although Lena eventually went a different path while Scooby and Shaggy inadvertently moved the voodoo dolls, one of which was caught by Lena in the nick of time, closer to the fire, or at least they would've if Beau hadn't caught them in time.

"If there's one place you don't want to put those dolls anywhere near, it's the torch.", Beau stated.

"Thanks, Dad.", Googie spoke before she looked at the moondial, leaving Beau curious.

"Any ideas?", Beau asked.

"The Moonlight won't be in the midnight alignment for long. If they get starved long enough when the moonlight passes the alignment, they could turn to dust and bones unless I use this spell when that starts happening. The Grimness Book says that it can lift the cat god's curse once and for all, and change them back to normal.", Googie replied.

"Then it's up to us to make sure Lena and Simone don't get any lifeforce until then.", Beau stated.

"Right. But first, we need to free Fred and the others.", Googie agreed before Shaggy and Scooby were seen running for the exit right before they came across a horde of zombies, frightening them back inside.

Then, Daphne and Velma were freed.

"We're free!", Velma sighed.

"But what about Fred?", asked Daphne.

"Don't worry. We'll get right on it and...", Googie began assuring before Scrappy spoke.

"Guys, you might want to look at this.", Scrappy warned before he, Googie, and Beau noticed that Lena has Fred's voodoo doll.

"Never thought I'd say this, but hand over the doll.", Beau urged.

"I did want the doll, but not for the reason you thought.", Lena replied, puzzling Googie and the others.

Then, to prove this, Lena used her own claws to cut the ropes biding Fred's voodoo doll, thus freeing him, puzzling even Fred.

"Uh, thanks?", Fred puzzled.

"You're welcome.", Lena replied with a sincere grin.

"But why are you doing this?", asked Beau.

"Because I've drained enough people. Fred's changed me. It's time I set things right.", Lena replied.

"I like the way you think, Lena. One werecreature to another.", Googie grinned before Lena shook hands with the werewolf.

"Of course, doing the right thing earlier would've been helpful, too, but hey. Whatever floats your boat.", Beau stated as Scrappy grinned.

Meanwhile, Simone was all alone in chasing after Shaggy and Scooby before she grabbed the two of them with each of her two hands before the zombies ganged up on her, prompting her to release them before they went towards the table before Simone retaliated by tossing the zombies to the other side of the table, propelling Shaggy and Scooby through the grate where the moonlight was shining through, breaking it, before they stopped and then quickly fell down through the hole as the cats saw them go up and then down only once before Shaggy and Scooby landed in the zombie's arms as it moaned, slightly frightening them.

"Shaggy, the zombies are the good guys.", Daphne assured with a grin.

"Like, it's kinda hard to remember that when there's a zombie right in front of you!", Shaggy exclaimed before he and Scooby hopped off and ran, leaving the bewildered zombie behind.

Then, just as they neared the exit, Jacques blocked the way.

"You's two ain't gonna go nowhere.", Jacques spoke before he whistled for Shaun, who turned up by his side, somewhat frustrating Googie.

"Really? That panther again?", the werewolf asked.

"Get 'em, Shaun!", the werecat commanded before Shaun roared, scaring Scooby and Shaggy.

"Yikes!", Shaggy and Scooby exclaimed before they ran away, only for Shaun to catch up and then press his paws down against both Scooby's tail and Shaggy's legs, preventing them from leaving.

Meanwhile, Lena asked Googie something.

"Miss Googie, do you know any way I can help?", asked the redemption-seeking werecat.

"Well, there is one way.", Googie replied as she turned to Velma, who held out a fragmented piece of Simone's dress.

"This is a piece of Simone's dress.", Velma replied.

"In the meantime, I'll deal with that panther.", Scrappy added before he went off toward Shaun.

Meanwhile, Shaun held tightly on Scooby's tail and Shaggy's legs, allowing Simone to move closer to them, only for Shaggy and Scooby to move away by turning around and then running that way, loosening the panther's grip on them before Scooby tripped and landed, noticing some peppers in puzzlement before he grabbed one of them.

Meanwhile, Scrappy was more than willing to bait the panther.

"Come on, ya big old pussycat! I'm not scared of you!", Scrappy challenged.

Then, just as Shaun neared Shaggy and Scrappy, Scooby seized the opportunity to squeeze the pepper, causing the juices to splat all over Shaun, causing it to yowl in pain like a cat, much to Jacques's chagrin.

"You sprayed my panther!", Jacques exclaimed in surprise with a hint of animosity.

"Guess that pepper was too hot to handle for you.", Scrappy joked.

"Come on, Scoob!", Shaggy urged before he and Scooby went off only for Simone to catch up, unaware that Googie noticed.

"No!", Googie shouted before she pushed the guys out of Simone's way, only to wind up being drained of lifeforce.

Fortunately, however, the moment Simone laid her hands on Googie, a blue barrier emerged around Googie, protecting the werewolf and burning the werecat's hand and prompting Simone to back away before the barrier went invisible again, much to Googie's puzzlement.

"Huh? What?", Googie puzzled before Simone's burns on her hands healed as the smoke stopped emanating before she snarled.

Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby grew puzzled.

"Like, what just happened, Scoob?", asked Shaggy.

"I don't know.", Scooby replied before Jacques voiced his thoughts.

"Miss Googie just sacrificed she self for you. That were very noble, and stupid.", Jacques admitted to Shaggy and Scooby, who stood back up, before Simone was suddenly sent flying past Jacques, Scooby, Shaggy, Scrappy, and Shaun before hitting the floor.

Then, Simone looked up to notice Lena with Daphne and Velma.

"You're not the only one who likes playing with dolls.", Daphne spoke.

Then, Googie saw this and gave a giggle of joy as Lena grinned before Simone grew irritated toward an apparent mutiny.

"Hey!", Simone exclaimed before she got back up with a snarl and then walked towards Velma, Daphne, Googie, and Lena, who then pressed Simone's voodoo doll against the wall, causing Simone to suddenly float.

"Wah!", exclaimed Simone before she was sent darting toward the cat god's idol, bumping into it.

"Nice shot, Lena.", Googie grinned.

"Like I said, I've had years of practice.", Lena grinned before Shaggy and Scooby went up to Googie.

"Like, we thought you'd get dried up like a raisin.", Shaggy admitted.

"How'd you do that?", asked Scooby.

"I didn't do anything. The spell did. When Simone tried to drain my lifeforce, the spell that turned me into a werewolf must've raised a barrier, to ward off any life draining effects.", Googie explained before Lena grew a bit hopeful.

"Does that mean..?", asked Lena.

"Yes. There is a spell to change you and the others back, but, in order for that to work, it has to be past the midnight alignment when the lifeforce isn't drained from anyone.", Googie replied, earning Lena's smile, as she got out the Grimness Book.

"I wouldn't have it any other way.", Lena grinned before the blinded Shaun then bumped into the gang, prompting Lena to release Simone's voodoo doll, causing Simone to be sent propelling towards the zombies, knocking some of them down, before Simone fell on the ground and started getting back up.

"You would dare sacrifice yourself rather than them? You're even worse than them!", Simone exclaimed before she sneaked and crept closer to the hang with Jacques and the recovering Shaun joining her, prompting the gang to step back.

Beau even grabbed a torch from next to him to ward them off, but to no avail before Googie went for her sword and pointed it at Simone, Jacques, and Shaun, keeping them at bay as Simone shouted to Lena.

"I warn you, Lena! Either you keep us immortal, or have yourself drained!", Simone ordered.

"Never!", Lena responded aggressively.

"You know what? It may be a little late for that, anyways.", Beau agreed before smoke started erupting from both Simone and Jacques, even Lena, as they yowled in pain before Velma and the others noticed that the moonlight had passed the midnight hour.

"It's past the midnight hour!", Googie exclaimed.

"Looks like your 9 lives are up!", Velma joked.

As the werecats groaned, Lena spoke to Googie.

"Miss Googie, if there's a time to use that spell, now would be the time!", Lena choked.

"Way ahead of you, Lena.", Googie responded as she held out the Grimness Book of Records at ascertain Lahr before she began her spell, weaving a green line around Simone, Jacques, and Lena.

"Oogly boogly boogity boo. No more cat creatures are you. Cat god's powers make your egress and return those you've cursed back to normal, rasamafoo!", Googie incanted before the rings enclosed around the three cat creatures, causing green lights to erupt from the cat creatures' eyes and mouth before they went up the hole as the cats looked in awe from above while their bodies returning back to normal form.

When the lights disappeared, Simone was now back in human form as she dropped to the ground, her necklace falling to the ground, before Googie gave a sigh of relief before Lena felt her face and saw that she was back to normal.

"The spell. It worked!", Lena grinned.

"See? I told you it'd work that way.", the werewolf grinned before Lena spoke.

"Thank you for everything, fellas. I never wanted to live like this.", Lena admitted.

Then, Simone was the first to notice that she was back to normal before Jacques did.

"My immortality! It's gone!", Simone exclaimed.

"You killed my gris gris!", Jacques exclaimed with a whine, earning laughter from the werewolf.

"Well, look on the bright side. It's way better than the dust-and-bones alternative.", Googie spoke as she went up in Simone's face, frustrating her.

"You, that cursed Grimness Book of Records, those meddling kids, and those dogs ruin everything!", Simone whined angrily.

"Dogs? Where?", puzzled Scooby as Scrappy joked with the same thing.

Simone only shouted angrily in response before the gang then noticed the zombies walking up to the gang.

"Thank...you...", Morgan Moonscar moaned before his body turned back to a skeleton and fell to pieces as a green wavy line left the body before the same thing happened to the rest.

"Zoinks! Like, what's happening to them?", asked Shaggy.

"Their spirits have been avenged, Shaggy.", Googie answered.

"That means they can finally rest in peace.", Beau added as the spirits then shot up through a hole, scaring the cats away.

After that, Simone then weakly stood up.

"Curse you, Mystery, Inc.! You haven't seen the last of me!", Simone shouted before she then used a smoke bomb, blinding the others before the smoke disappeared, puzzling the others before Googie overheard Simone's coughing with her wolf ears and turned to see her, along with Jacques and Shaun leaving the way Shaggy and the others came in.

"Where did she even get those smoke bombs?", asked Googie.

Then, two ghosts appeared in front of Googie and Scooby: one of Morgan Moonscar, and one of Colonel Pettigrew.

"Thank you all.", Pettigrew's ghost gratified with a salute, slightly panicking Scooby, before Googie returned the salute.

"You're welcome.", Googie replied with a salute.

"And the sword? You're free to keep it as a thank ye for avenging our souls. May the spirits smile upon you this night.", Morgan spoke before he and Pettigrew disappeared.

"Thank you, Morgan Moonscar.", Googie gratified.

"Even the spirits like you now. I still can't thank you enough for lifting that horrible curse.", Lena gratified.

"It's no big deal, Lena. Really.", Googie assured.

Then, Daphne walked over to the camera, which just so happened to be in the middle of a table.

"And we got it all on the camera.", Daphne spoke with a grin before she pressed a button to stop the recording. "I still can't believe all this. It's gonna be a big hit for our show."

"But first, I gotta ask. How did you know so much about what's going on?", asked Velma.

"First off, Googie showed me the contents of that Grimness Book on our break from gardening earlier. Second, I'm Detective Beau Neville. Been working undercover, investigating the island disappearances.", Beau explained as he held out his badge.

"Jinkies! So that's why you were digging around.", Velma realized.

"Yes, Ma'am. Just trying to dig up evidence. Googie and Scrappy were the first to learn about it, but had to keep it secret so that my cover wouldn't be blown.", Beau added.

"You mean you guys knew the whole time?", asked Fred.

"What? We didn't want to blow his cover.", Scrappy responded.

"He is my father, after all.", Googie added.

Then, Daphne spoke to Beau.

"Beau, um, Detective Neville, have you ever been on TV?", asked Daphne, earning Beau's surprised smile.

"First things first. I gotta change back to normal now that this whole mess is sorted out.", Googie spoke as she held out her book before using the same spell she used to change Shaggy back to normal one time.

"Oogly boogly wobbly why. No more a werewolf am I. I'm going to be a normal guy.", Googie incanted before the barrier lit up and then went up through the hole back into the moon as it showed a wolf howling before the wolf on the moon vanished.

Below, Googie was now back to normal as she sighed with relief.

"Looks like you're back to normal now.", Lena grinned.

"Yeah. I guess I am.", Googje smiled.

"Yippee!", Scooby cheered.

"Hooray!", cheered Scrappy.

 **A/N: So, how was that battle? Pretty unexpected, right? Sadly, the next chapter for the story will be its last. Fortunately, it will have a happy endning.**


	12. The Next Morning

**A/N: This is the ending of this story, but don't worry. Sometime next week, I plan on making another story called "Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Omen" to follow up on this movie sometime next week with Kelsey Grammer voicing the enemy known as "Lucifer", and Kevin Michael Richardson voicing the main antagonist of the story himself, known as "Chronos the Grim Reaper". Sounds exciting, right?**

 **Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island**

 **Epilogue: The Next Morning**

Daphne spoke to Fred as the sun was starting to rise.

"You know, Fred, with all the zombies and cat creatures gone, this is a pretty romantic spot.", Daphne admitted.

"Yeah.", Fred agreed.

"The bayou casts a spell all on its own.", Lena stated.

"Yep, and no matter how hard you try to solve its mysteries, it always keeps something hidden.", Beau added.

"Wow. That was beautiful, Dad.", Googie grinned.

"There's a bit of a poet in you.", Velma guessed.

"Heh heh. I don't know about that, ma'am, but I would like to write Detective stories someday.", Beau admitted.

"Jinkies! I've always been crazy about a good detective..story, that is. I even own my own mystery bookstore.", Velma spoke with a smile.

"Wow. No wonder you know so much about solving mysteries.", Lena grinned.

"No kidding.", Beau spoke with a smile as Lena walked over to Fred.

"Fred.", Lena began.

"What is it?", asked Fred.

"Before we go, I just wanted to let you know that I love you, too. May you be happy.", Lena spoke fervently before walking back to the ferry.

"Thanks, Lena. You, too.", Fred responded before Shaggy pulled up on the Mystery Machine with Scrappy inside.

"Uh, guys? Where's Scooby?", asked Googie.

"He's out back picking a pack of peppers for the road.", Scrappy replied.

"Hurry up, Scoob! We're pulling out!", Shaggy urged as Scooby was seen picking several peppers to put in his basket.

"Ok!", Scooby responded before the then went to the ferry just as Fred and Daphne walk aboard the ferry gate, which then lifted up as Snakebite waves to Googie.

"Hey!", Snakebite shouted.

"What is it?", asked Googie.

"As much as it pains me to say this, ah, I just wanted to thank you for giving me Big Mona the other day.", Snakebite gratified.

"The pleasure's all mine, Scruggs.", Googie responded.

Meanwhile, Scooby then started running for the ferry as it got a bit further away before Scooby tried to go aboard, only for him to have some difficulty as his leg got stuck in a pole before it then got unstuck and he then wound up careening an spinning out of control straight towards the front door of the Mystery Machine before Googie then waved goodbye.

"Take care, Scruggs!", Googie waved.

"Happy trails, lady!", Snakebite waved back as Googie headed back to the Mystery Machine just as Shaggy then arrived with two sandwiches.

"Look what I got for you, old buddy.", Shaggy spoke before he pulled Scooby out of the front door window.

"We're finally gonna have a nice, peaceful meal.", Shaggy spoke before Scooby slurped his tongue and then grabbed his own sandwich and then gets some peppers before Shaggy walks away with his own sandwich.

Then, Scrappy spoke.

"You said it. There's no way those cats are gonna bother us this time.", Scrappy spoke before he, Scooby, and Googie heard some meowing, prompting them to notice 8 cats around them.

"Huh. Guess I spoke too soon.", Scrappy admitted before Googie sighed.

"Oh, boy. Here we go again.", Googie sighed before her ears suddenly turned into wolf ears, surprising her.

"What's going on now, Googie?", asked Scrappy.

"I don't know. Let me take a look.", Googie spoke before she got out the Grimness Book of Records and saw a peculiar detail.

"Oh. Apparently, after using the spell that changes you into a werewolf and then a spell to change back to normal, all on the same night, the user becomes enabled to transform into a werewolf at will, but may sometimes partially transform involuntarily due to the werewolf's natural instincts deriving from dogs. Oh, boy.", Googie spoke, realizing that she could be chasing cats at any moment.

"Shaggy. Cats. Rikes!", Scooby spoke.

Then, later, it showed wolf claws tearing down the black screen before it showed werewolf Googie, Scrappy, and Scooby and then four cats waiting for a saucer of milk before Scooby then pours a bottle of milk onto in one bowl while Googie gets ready to do the same for another as she grabbed the second bottle.

"Here you go.", Googie spoke as she then poured the bottle into the second bowl before four cats enjoyed their 2 bowls of milk (2 cats for each bowl) as they meowed before Scooby spoke.

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!", Scooby howled.

"Scrappy-Dappy-Doo!", Scrappy howled the same time Scooby howled his own name happily before Googie laughed a bit and both wink their eyes.

 **A/N: Like I said, I plan on making a new story for Scooby-Doo next week. So, you best prepare yourselves, you hear? Until then, have a nice week. :)**


End file.
